Stand Here With Me
by jerichosbabe
Summary: Chris Jericho's got problems. Seriously. His family is crumbling apart and so is he. A gang has attempted to kill him for who he is on-screen, but that's not the real Chris.
1. What a great day...

Disclaimer: I own nothing yet. Good ole' Vinny Mac owns pretty much everything. The last time I checked, I had no money. So don't kill me or sue me-either way you'll get nothing.  
  
Chris Irvine walked down the hall to his locker room. His locker room. It sounded so unrealistic. He'd been out on an injury for so long, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a locker room. Although ECW was nothing special, (nothing like the WWF(E) or WCW) it kept the money coming in and the bills paid. Tonight was his first match back, and Chris planned to rock the house.  
  
After walking a short distance, and greeting a few friends, Chris finally reached the room that was his. He looked up at the name, which read "Chris Jericho", and smiled. He hoped that sometime in the near future, he would actually make 'the big time.' He hoped that his talent would get him to the top. Chris opened the door and walked inside.  
  
When Chris got inside, and looked up, his jaw dropped. Chris froze in the doorway and dropped his gym bag. There, standing 5 maybe even 6 feet away from him was a huge man, completely wearing black. Black shirt, black pants, black ski mask -the whole works. But that was not what had stopped Chris in his tracks. It was the girl lying face down with a small puddle of blood forming under her head. Her once blonde hair was slowly turning a reddish-orange color. The girl couldn't have been more than 17 or 18 years old.  
  
Chris finally was able to tear his eyes away from the horrifying site long enough to look at the man in black.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" he screamed. "What did she ever do to you?" For what seemed like the first time, the man turned to acknowledge Chris's presence. He stared at Chris for a couple of seconds, and then he ran at Chris, smashing him up against the wall. While the man had been running, he had pulled his knife out. The blade caught Chris in the side. The man squished Chris up against the wall, knocking the air out of him. The man backed off and took the knife with him. Chris slumped to the ground. He started to suck in air gratefully. He turned so he wouldn't be lying on his wound. In the distance, he could hear a barely audible siren. Chris looked over at the girl on the floor in front of him. She looked strangely familiar.... 


	2. 'Sinister One' strikes

**Disclaimer- you got it, I still don't own anything. I'll end up owning his sister, but other than that..eh, I don't own nothing! (Damn Vince...) not really  
  
**2 Hours Later**  
  
Chris was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. Someone had heard all of the noise, and came in to find Chris biting his teeth together trying not to scream, and a dead girl on the floor next to him. After Chris had received medical attention, then he was asked several questions about what had happened. Chris answered all of them to the best of his ability.  
  
After the questioning, then Chris started thinking about how long he was going to be out on this injury. While lost in the middle of his thoughts, Paul E. Dangerously (a.k.a. Paul Heyman former owner of ECW) walked into his hospital room.  
  
"How ya feelin Chris?" He asked  
  
"Like shit." Chris said simply.  
  
"Chris, I want to know, and I want to know now, what the hell went on there?" Chris wince when Paul raised his voice, it hurt to look at the man, much less listen to him.  
  
  
  
"I was attacked." Chris said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh really?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, guess what Irvine? You are now currently unemployed! Here's your stuff!" Paul yelled, throwing Chris his duffel bag. Then Paul turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"My day just keeps getting better and better." Chris thought. Then he kind of laughed to himself. "I guess that WCW is going to have an addition to their roster now."  
  
Chris's dad walked into the room just then. He had a sad look on his face.  
  
**The next day**  
  
The next day, Chris paid his respects to the girl who'd been killed in his locker room. Last night, Chris had finally learned who the girl was. It had been his little sister, Lisa. When he found out, he'd been walking down the hallway to his car with his dad. When his dad told him, he fell to his knees, right there in the middle of the hallway. His eyes started to moisten, and he put his head in his hands. He'd just lost his best friend and he didn't know how to take it.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Chris's dad persuaded him to get up. He got up slowly and continued on to his car.  
  
He hadn't slept at all last night. He'd been up crying all night long, and as a result, his eyes were red and his face was puffy. His sister, his baby sister who had just graduated from high school. She'd never grow old and get to go to college. She'd never get to have the thrill of being married or the pain of having children. In only a few short minutes, that lifetime had been ripped from the pages. Her life had come to a screeching halt. Chris had barely spoken to his dad, but Ted told him that Lisa had been coming to surprise him with something, but he didn't know what.  
  
Chris peered into the casket. He was the only one at the viewing at the moment. His dad would be there soon enough, but Chris had come early. He noticed that she was fixed up pretty nice. She was wearing the dress he'd given to her at Christmas. Chris glanced at her hands. He noticed that she was holding something. At closer inspection, he noticed that it was piece of paper.  
  
Although, he didn't think that he should take the paper, he figured that since he was family, he was allowed to do just that. He pried her hand open and took the paper. It had his name on it. This is what it said:  
  
Chris Knew you'd find this. Don't worry about your sister, you'll be joining her soon enough. Perhaps even sooner than you think.... Sinister One pllayeh elaym  
  
Chri crumpled up the note and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Sinister one? What the hell is that all about? And what's up with that code? Pllayeh elaym? That sounds so familiar." Chris shook his head. He kept thinking about all of that throughout the funeral. But, as they lowered Lisa's casket into the ground, Chris swore literally on her grave that he would find the person who did this, sooner or later, and he would kill them. 


	3. I'm baaaack!

**Disclaimer- you got it, I still don't own anything. I'll end up owning his sister, but other than that..eh, I don't own nothing! (Damn Vince...) not really  
  
  
  
**A/N: Has anyone bought the new Fozzy CD yet? If you haven't- what the F*** are you waiting for? It's awesome! No, It's bitchin! This one totally blows the 1st one away! I love it, you guys gotta check it out!  
  
** 8 years later **  
  
Chris walked down the ramp to the ring. He was smiling. Something he'd gotten back into the habit of doing again lately. He got into the ring, and kind of mocked Hulk Hogan by putting his hand over his heart and then pointing to the sky. That was his small everyday tribute to his sister. No one knew why he did that. When they asked, he would simply shrug, and say, 'I don't know, I just do.' No one believed him. Chris had rarely gone on any dates. Something every now and then, nothing serious. The problem with dating was, every time he was about to sleep with them, his sister's face appeared. He would jump off of where ever he was sitting/standing like he had seen a ghost. (Haha, he had!) After that, he would mumble something about needing to go somewhere.  
  
Every year, at Christmas, Easter, Mother's Day, and her birthday, Chris would visit her grave, and put new flowers on it. Although, she was never going to be a mother, she had always acted like one to him. Chris then started to pace around the ring, waiting for his opponent HHH's music hit, and Trips walked out. He had a microphone in one hand, and a black piece of paper in the other.  
  
"Whoa, Chris, I'm not here to fight you, somebody in the back, I think it was one of the stage crew, told me to give this to you." Trips said, getting in the ring. Chris grabbed a mike, and then grabbed the black envelope. He opened it and read it to himself.  
  
Chris Guess what? I'm back!! I'm not the man who gave you this letter, but I'm someone you know! Watch the video clip now Chris, and your back!  
  
XOXO Sinister One (mlayi nlayi nlaywlolayt)  
  
Chris blinked. What the f*** is up with that code? He knew it sounded so familiar. Although this one was different, he swore that the design in it looked familiar. Something he'd seen before. Chris was interrupted in his thoughts by a video coming on the titan tron.  
  
Chris smiled a little when he recognized it as the tape from Christmas of 9 years ago. He and Lisa were opening presents.  
  
"I got another sweater!" Lisa moaned. Chris looked at her, and then he started to laugh.  
  
"I got one too, sis. I guess we should add it to the collection." The tape then moved to a pile of sweaters and empty boxes. Then it kind of skipped ahead to where he gave her to dress. Then it skipped ahead to when she gave Chris a watch. Chris absentmindedly felt the watch around his wrist. He also noticed out of the corner of his eye that HHH was still in the ring. He was also watching the video with great interest.  
  
After that, it skipped ahead to a part that Chris had never seen before. It looked like Lisa was in a wrestling match. He wiped away a tear that was forming in his eye. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"So that was the surprise." He said softly. It then showed her winning the match. Then the tape skipped ahead yet again. It showed Lisa close up. Although, she looked not near as happy as she had been before. She was sitting in the locker room in which she had died. Chris blinked. This was the same arena, not to mention the same date that she had been killed just a little over 8 years ago. Chris kept looking at Lisa; there was something that just wasn't quite right. She didn't look the same. He continued to watch.  
  
"Hey Chris!" a gruff voice from behind the camera said. "I hear that this is your sister!" A gloved hand reached out from behind the camera and stroked her face. She was unconscious it looked like. Then the hand hit her. Chris flinched as if he'd felt that strike. Chris could feel his blood almost boiling. He was becoming more and more pissed off by the second.  
  
"Your sister is very pretty," It said. "Maybe I should date her." Chris's whole body went tense. Then the man set the camera on the ground and Lisa's screams could be heard in the background. A drop of blood landed on the lens. Lisa's body fell to the ground. Her face was right in front of the camera.  
  
"See you in hell, Chris." He said, before the screen went blank. 


	4. Pissed

**Disclaimer- Like usual, I'm penniless, and don't own a damn thing.  
  
**A/N: Sorry about the piss poor slow updates. As a fair warning, school for me starts on the 15th, which is Thursday. After that Updates can be far few and in between. Or, they can be everyday, it depends.  
  
  
  
**A/N2: This chapter could be a little strange, but work with me here. It's not too terribly long, so there could possibly be 2 chapters uploaded today. Okay, now I'm going to shut up so you all can read the story.  
  
Chris could feel his blood boil. His face was no longer smiling and happy. Instead, it was twisted into an expression that pretty much said, "I'm pissed right now, so don't screw with me." Chris couldn't remove his eyes from the screen. It only showed him and HHH now, but he still couldn't tear himself from it.  
  
"King, what was that?" J.R. said uncertainly.  
  
"I dunno, but what ever it was, Jericho doesn't seem too happy about it." King said.  
  
After about 30 seconds, Chris finally blinked and looked away. The crowd was looking at him with expecting eyes. Even Hunter looked concerned. Chris kind of lowered his head, as if the mat would give him the answer he needed to give. Chris looked up again; this time at Hunter. Hunter could feel and see that Chris was in some sort of pain that was unexplainable. Chris took a breath, and he noticed that all of the superstars had gathered on the stage.  
  
"The girl in the video was my sister." Chris admitted.  
  
"Was?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, was. She was killed 8 years ago. On this day; In this arena." Chris said. Hunter didn't have too much to say about that. Neither did the other superstars. The crowd was unusually quiet too. Chris went on.  
  
"She was pretty much murdered before my eyes. I was coming fresh off of an injury in ECW. The next day, I went to WCW to get a contract set up, since Paul jack-ass Heyman decided to fire me for getting injured again." Chris said. His voice was slowly beginning to crack. "I think that you know why I make that hand symbol thing now. She was always my best friend." Chris said, taking a breath and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Which locker room, Chris?" Shawn Michaels came forward to ask. Chris looked at him.  
  
"The one I have." He said. Some of the superstars looked relieved and other appalled that he would take the same room.  
  
"King, that is the saddest story I've ever heard." J.R. said.  
  
"I agree, J.R. I agree." 


	5. What the ****?

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now, if u don't then you need to drink some coffee and join the real world.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the updates again guys, I've just been reallllllllly lazy lately. Hope you like this chapter. It has a major..wait. Why don't you just read and find out?  
  
Chris tried to sleep numerous times that night. Although, every time he drifted off, he would soon be awake again from the sight of Lisa in his dreams. Another thing that was bothering him was that stupid code. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew it tied in with Lisa. He also knew that the notes were in her handwriting, but he couldn't figure out the tie-in between them.  
  
Chris sat up in bed, and then reached over to turn on the lamp. He grabbed the notes and started to read them again. After he read them over a few more times, he decided to focus on the code, since he couldn't make any sense of the riddles. (A/N: For those of you who forgot the codes they are: Pllayeh Elaym and Mlayi nlayi nlaywlolayt.) Chris stared intently at the codes for a minute, then he grabbed a piece of paper and started to move around the letters.  
  
"Dammit Lisa, why couldn't you make the code easier to decipher?" Chris muttered. Then he blinked. Had he just figured out the code? He decided to try his idea.  
  
"Pllayeh elaym." He said to himself. Then he began to scribble furiously. After about 10 minutes he had deciphered the code.  
  
"H-E-L-P M-E." He spelled out. "Help me." Chris shook his head. He now realized where he had seen this code before. This had been Lisa's code in which she wrote notes to her friends to keep him from know what she was saying. He remembered the time that he had read her diary about it.  
  
'My code is actually really simple to figure out, but Chris is so dense, he couldn't figure it out unless he read this diary. I would use the code in my diary also, but that is too much figuring to write in a diary. Anyways, this is how the code works. O.K. say you are trying to say call me. Well, what you do is you spell the word backwards- like llac em. Then, you insert 'lay' in between letters. However, If you have to insert it more than one time, then you start to spell lay like just putting an 'l' or an 'a' in between letters and lays. So call me, in my code would be L-LAY-L-L- A-LAY-C E-LAY-M.'  
  
Chris shook his head about how he had remembered the pattern. It had a taken him a while, but, he had finally cracked the code. So, he fixed himself one the next one.  
  
"Mlayi nlayi nlaywlolayt." He said. He scribbled around a little bit. "I- M I-N T-O-W-N. I'm in town!" he screamed. Chris hopped up off of his bed. "I'm in town!" he yelled. Chris threw the papers down on the bed. He dashed over to his suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Wait a second, I thought that Lisa was killed on that video...God dammit! He's playing with me!! He's forging her handwriting!" He said to himself as he dressed.  
  
After Chris got dressed and wasted what little energy he had left bouncing up and down, he decided to go and get some coffee and sit in the lobby for a little bit. When Chris got done ordering his coffee he decided to pick a place and sit down. The place was deserted, but you could never tell when a crazed fan would try to mob you. Chris sat peacefully for a few minutes until he saw the strange figure walk in. Chris nearly spit out the coffee in his mouth. The man came and sat down in front of Chris. Chris's expression visibly darkened.  
  
"Hello Chris." The man said.  
  
"Hello dad." Chris said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, he and his father weren't exactly the best of friends.  
  
"Chris, we need to talk." Ted said.  
  
"Oh really? About what may I ask?"  
  
"About Lisa." He said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Son, I've kept this from you for too long. I thought that I could just keep it quiet for the rest of my life, but after what I saw earlier tonight, I know that I can't. You sister Lisa isn't dead." Ted said.  
  
"What? I saw her die in front of me dad, how the hell is that possible?" Chris asked  
  
"Let me finish, Chris. That was your sister's twin. Lisa had a twin who had been kidnapped at birth. Lisa wasn't killed on that day. Her twin was."  
  
"O.K. so she had a twin, but stop calling her that like she's some...thing! What was her name?" Chris asked. He could feel an adrenaline rush coming on every second. His father might be a stupid idiot sometimes, but back then he had been sane. Chris trusted his dad about this one. He didn't know why, but he did. He thought he could vaguely remember his mother crying about that at some times, but she had been killed not long after Lisa had been born. Lisa had been about 5 and at that time Chris had been 10.  
  
"Her name was Lita." Ted said. Chris had heard all that he wanted to hear. He got up from the table and walked away. He left his father alone again for probably the last time of his life. He had seen his father for the very last time. 


	6. Are you drunk?

Disclaimer: Yep, you all guessed it. I don't own a damn thing! I really wish I owned Chris.....  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of the totally awesome, totally bitchin people who have read and reviewed this stupid thing. My ultimate goal is to get at least 30, so tell your buds!! Hope you like the story so far, In my opinion it only gets better, so keep on my friends, keep on!  
  
"Chris!" Chris Irvine pounded on the hotel room door that his best friend Chris Benoit was staying in.  
  
"Chris, you lazy bastard! Get your ass out of bed now!!" Chris yelled. After a couple more insults, Benoit finally opened the door.  
  
"Man, what the hell do you want? It's freaking 2 A.M.!" He yelled.  
  
"Benoit, my sister, Lisa, she's alive!!" Chris said. Benoit looked closely at Irvine.  
  
"Have you been drinking, dude?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"No, let me in and I'll tell you all about it." Chris said.  
  
**1 hour (and many, many questions) later**  
  
"O.K. Do you understand everything?" Chris asked. Benoit nodded his head.  
  
"Yep, now get the hell out of my room." He said. Chris walked back to his own room. It was nearing 3 AM and he hadn't slept at all yet. He unlocked the door and went in. He saw a note on the floor and picked it up.  
  
CHRIS  
  
GUESS THAT YOU KNOW THAT LITTLE THING ABOUT LISA AND LITA. LITA WAS THE ONE KILLED IN THE VIDEO, BUT LISA WAS THE ONE WRESTLING IN THE VIDEO. AS FOR LITA, SHE WAS ALWAYS A DUMB BITCH. BY THE WAY, YOUR DAD SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOW. NICE WAY TO END A CONVERSATION. TOO BAD WE COULDN'T FINISH HIM OFF BEFORE HE TOLD YOU. PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO WHOM YOU HANGE AROUND WITH, ONE IS NOT WHAT THEY SEEM.  
  
XOXO  
  
SINISTER ONE (elayhlayt ylayulayg slayi hlayhlayhlay)  
  
Chris walked over to the bed. He sat down and compared it to the notes he had decoded before. He kept scribbling and was slowly letting his eyes get heavier and heavier. He kept struggling furiously to keep them open, but he could not succeed for long. He set the papers down and began to talk to himself.  
  
"So, Dad is dead now (no big loss there). Lita went unmentioned like some sort of family secret and Dad was the asshole who didn't tell me this in the first place." He said. After that he started mumbling and he pulled the covers over his head. Just as he was about to drift off, his cell phone started to ring in his bag.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" he cursed as he threw the covers off. "Hello?" he asked obviously irritated.  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry to wake you." A familiar voice said. "They don't know I've called you. You're hard to get a hold of- you know that?" Chris felt his knees give in. The papers he was holding slipped to the floor.  
  
"Lisa," he asked in disbelief, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in an old warehouse in Detroit. Obviously I'm alive and kicking. I guess you've already figured out I'm the one who's been writing those notes." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I was working on the last one before I was about to fall asleep. Who kidnapped you, and why didn't you try to escape or give me a call in sooner than 8 years?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I did try to escape Chris. It's not like I just sat back and said 'I think I'll take an 8 year vacation' or something like that. And they have just recently gotten lazy and started leaving me with things, like the computer and the phone. I sent you like a dozen emails."  
  
"I changed my address." Chris said in dismay.  
  
"Oh, that would explain it, then. I never see the guy's face, but a while back it was some different guy because the normal guy got hurt. I could tell by their body shapes."  
  
"Do you think that they wrestle?"  
  
"I'm positive that they wrestle. They talk about what match you had all the time, Chris."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I also figured out who the main guy is, but I can't say his name; it's in the code though. Shit. Hold on Chris, don't talk or hang up, they're coming." Lisa said. Chris said nothing and just listened. He grabbed the papers lying around him and sat on his bed. He started to decipher the code. He was thinking.  
  
  
  
"elayhlayt ylayulayg slayi hlayhlayhlay." He thought "T-H-E G-U-Y I-S H-H- H. The guy is HHH." Chris heard a door open and close on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Chris got the letter." A man said.  
  
"oh?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb. What is that retarded code you've been leaving him?" Chris started to place who's voice it was on the other end. He knew it wasn't HHH because HHH talked with and uh sound after every word. Chris was brought out of his thoughts quickly with the sound of flesh on flesh. Chris glanced at the clock. 5:30AM.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled. The he slapped his forehead. He kept listening. Obviously the person hadn't heard him. Then Chris heard the ripping of cloth and a girl screaming. He knew what was going on to his sister and he was sure that this wasn't the first time. He felt his blood slowly rise in temperature. He knew it would be risky of him, but he felt like he had to save her.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted into the phone. "Asshole! Pick up the phone!" The sounds on the other end stopped.  
  
"Who is this?" A voice demanded. Chris blinked, that voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"Who is this?!?!" The person shouted again.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Chris said.  
  
"How did you get this number?" the person asked  
  
"I have connections."  
  
"WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS?" The man screamed. Chris smiled; his plan was working beautifully.  
  
"This is Ted Irvine." Chris said in his best impersonation of his father voice. "And I am that girl's father. And...If you lay another hand on her, I will find you and kill you."  
  
"What the-" The man started. "You!!" he screamed at Lisa. "You'll pay for this!!" Then th line went dead. Chris smacked his head with his phone.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled. He hadn't planned on the guy doing that. "Ow!" he screamed after hitting himself. Then he heard pounding on the door.  
  
"Chris, man, lets go!" The Hardy Boyz yelled through the door.  
  
"Coming!" Chris yelled. He stuffed his phone and the remaining few things scattered around the room in his bag. He opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"You guys aren't going to believe this!" he said. 


	7. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I still own nothing..Probably never will. Don't sue me. If you feel offended by this story, tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the cool ppl who have review this story. If you read mine, I promise I'll read yours. (I do that anyways in courtesy but I just now mentioned it...) I would really love for this story to get 30 reviews. That would really make my day. Please help me!!  
  
Chris trusted the Hardys. They were very good friends of his. Chris Benoit, Lance Storm and Kurt Angle were also real good friends of his. Chris was concerned for his sister's well-being, but he was really driving himself crazy evaluating every single one of his friends and every little detail about them. He was going nuts trying to figure out who the 'mole' was. Chris hadn't slept for a total of 5 days. Each time he would start to fall asleep, something would either wake him up, or he would have to go somewhere right at the second his head hit the pillow.  
  
But he would dream tonight...  
  
** Chris's Dream **  
  
"Chris!" Lisa screamed.  
  
"Lisa!" Chris said frantically, he was running down a hallway filled with 30 or so doors.  
  
"Chris, help me!!" Lisa screamed from down at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming!" Chris ran faster. The hallways got longer and longer and it seemed like he could never reach the end of it. Chris kept on running. Suddenly, the hallway ended and Chris was teetering dangerously close to falling off of a cliff. He regained his balance and turned around. There, standing in front of him was Lisa. She had bruises, cuts and scars and it seemed like she was really there with him.  
  
"Lisa?" he asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Chris." She said. Chris smiled and Lisa smiled back. They both embraced. It was perfect. Chris never wanted this moment to end. But, sadly enough, like everything-it did end. And it ended suddenly and horrifyingly. The edge of the cliff that they were standing on suddenly crumbled beneath them. Chris managed to catch hold of the edge of the cliff and Lisa.  
  
"Hold on Lisa!" Chris screamed. He was in a real fix now. One hand was holding on to the cliff and the other hand was gripping Lisa's hand. The hand holding Lisa was slowly failing it's task.  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry." Lisa said  
  
"No! It isn't your fault! Don't you dare give up on me!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Chris, I know that you'll find me. You don't have to examine your friends any longer, just use common sense!" She yelled back at him. Chris lifted her up until they were face to face.  
  
"I'm not letting you go, Lisa. I will find you. That is a promise. I'm going to put you up on the ledge. Work with me now, Lisa. Ready, One....Two...Three!" he grunted as he pulled Lisa closer and closer to the edge. Thunder started to sound in the distance. Rain then started to pour down on him. This made his task much more difficult. He screamed. He gave a final boost of strength and threw her up to the ledge. She grabbed hold and pulled herself up. Chris was just about ready to put his free hand on the ledge now when Lisa came flying down again. Chris managed to grab her again. He looked down at her, anger evident in his eyes.  
  
Once he saw the fear in her eyes, he turned to look at the figure standing over him. The man pulled a gun. Although, Chris tried to move to cover Lisa, he failed. The bullet caught her in the head. Her hand lost all grip on his. Chris struggled with himself to keep a hold of both things. The man then slowly started to lower his foot down on Chris's hand. Chris lost his focus of concentration on holding on to Lisa and she slipped form his grasp.  
  
"Lisa!!!!!!" He screamed in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" He turned his attention to the man hovering over him. The man slammed his foot down on Chris's hand and Chris fell. He screamed until he hit the bottom. Then he woke up. Chris opened his eyes quickly. He saw Chris Benoit, Lance Storm, Kurt Angle, And the Hardy Boys were there staring at him. Chris sat him self upright, then he did something that no one could fathom he ever would. He cried....... 


	8. Kidnapped & Dead

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Never have and probably never will. Vince is a genius; I am merely a follower. Amen.  
  
A/N: Once again, a million thanks to the people who reviewed. If you didn't review, it's your funeral....just kidding. You know I wouldn't do that, right? .....Right??  
  
Chris's friends didn't know what to do. The man was crying! In front of them, no less. They had no idea on how to comfort him or anything of that sort. They didn't have too long of a time to feel awkward; Chris dried his tears pretty quickly. He sniffed once or twice, and then sat up on the bed.  
  
"Guess I look kind of stupid huh?" He asked. His friends chuckled.  
  
"Nah, man. That dream was kind of freaky though, the way you acted it out." Kurt said. The others nodded in agreement. Chris smiled.  
  
"It was that bad huh?" They nodded.  
  
"What the hell happened, man?" Jeff asked. Chris sighed and the smile left his face.  
  
"Sit down. All of you." He told them all that he had experienced throughout the course of his dream. After he was finished, his friends still didn't know what to say. Chris felt a little awkward himself about telling his friends about a nightmare he'd had. He felt like a little kid. Chris Benoit was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Chris, I believe you about your sister." He said.  
  
"Why should you? You don't know-"  
  
"But I do know, Chris." Benoit said, cutting Chris off.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know that Lisa is alive."  
  
"How do you know, other than the fact that I told you?"  
  
"I saw her in the lobby the other day Chris." Benoit said. Irvine looked closely at his friend. He was telling the truth. "I saw her and I knew who it was immediately, but I thought I was seeing someone who looked an awful lot like your sister because your sister is supposed to be dead." Chris looked at the other Chris. Irvine slowly stood. His face was turning red with rage.  
  
"She was here? And you didn't tell me?" Chris yelled, his face now turning a purple color. Chris didn't wait for the answer. He simply grabbed a coat and walked out of the room. As soon as Chris left the room and slammed the door, he was knocked unconscious.  
  
**Back in the room**  
  
"Man, what is up with Chris?" Jeff asked. The others shook their heads.  
  
"I think that this thing about his sister is eating him alive and he just can't let her go." Kurt Angle said.  
  
"I agree." Chris Benoit said.  
  
"Maybe that since he was in the same place his sister died in, it brought back his feelings of sorrow for her." Lance Storm suggested. Everyone's eyes were on him. He started to stare back at them, until he noticed that they weren't staring at him, they were looking behind him. They were all looking at Matt. Blood was running down his throat. His throat had been slit. He was dead. 


	9. And the hits just keep on coming...

Disclaimer: This is getting really old guys. You know by now I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
A/N: .........  
  
When Chris woke up, he was lying on a couch. He wasn't tied up, gagged or anything. Chris couldn't believe the splitting headache he was experiencing at that moment. He slowly sat up and tried clearing his head. He stood up and walked around the room. He headed for the wall with the door first. It appeared like he was in a basement of some sort. He spun around when he heard a loud noise and looked behind him. Lisa started to run towards him. He ran towards her, but a huge, huge piece of glass divided the room into 2 different rooms.  
  
A man walked in behind Lisa. He slowly closed the door while Lisa was trying to break the glass in between her and Chris. Chris was trying to help, but the glass seemed indestructible. The man slowly turned and he walked into the light. He face was revealed and Chris stood there, almost frozen with shock. The man was revealed to be Paul Levesque (I don't know how to spell it!) a.k.a. Triple H. Chris glared at Paul, and Paul smiled.  
  
"What's the matter Chris?" Paul sneered. "Afraid for you sister's safety for her first time with me?" Paul approached the glass. "By the way, right about now, one, if not all of your friends are dead except for one." He said. Chris slammed his fist against the glass, like he was going to punch him. The glass still did not break. A loud snap came from Chris's hand. Lisa flinched when she heard the sound.  
  
"OW! Shit!" He screamed in pain. Chris looked at his hand. He could tell it was broken just by looking at it. Paul continued to speak.  
  
"If we let you and Lisa go, you will have exactly 24 hours to figure who is next on our hit list." Paul then glanced suggestively at Lisa. "By saving your friends, you'll find out who the worm is." Paul then began to step towards Lisa.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Chris screamed. "Don't you touch her!!" Lisa continued to back up away from Paul, until she felt a wall behind her. Paul put his hands on her shoulders. Chris was kicking and punching at the glass like a madman.  
  
"No!!!!!" he screamed as Paul struck her across the face. Lisa cried out in pain and almost fell to the ground, but Paul held her up. Chris was going out of his mind. Paul continued to hit her until she was almost unconscious.  
  
"You see, Irvine, your sister is smarter than you because she knows that if she fights, it'll only make things worse." Paul said. He then began to slide his hands under her shirt. At this point, you could see through the make-up she had on. Her face was a yellowish-purple color from all of the bruises.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Get your hands off of my sister!" Chris screamed, but to no avail. Paul moved Lisa so that her back was against the glass. He threw he shirt on the floor. Chris pounded and kicked on the glass harder than he had before. Paul started to unhook her bra, but he suddenly stopped. He couldn't move. Chris stopped to look at him. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets. Chris looked between them to see that Lisa had not only kneed him in the groin, but she was now squeezing the life out of it.  
  
Finally, she released her hold on him and he fell to the ground. Lisa turned to face Chris. He had a partially shocked look on his face. The other was twisted into pain.  
  
"I may have blonde hair, but I'm not dumb." She said simply. Chris smiled. Paul propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Chris, either you save your sister now, or I'll kill her." He managed to gasp.  
  
"Chris, look out!!" Lisa screamed. Chris whirled around and ducked, barely missing a swing. Chris launched himself into battle mode and swung around. He looked at his opponent. He took a step back. The man stepped forward into the light. Chris's eyes went wide with shock when he saw his face. 


	10. Taking too long

Disclaimer: (sigh) Nothing! I own nothing! Got it? Good! (Oh yeah, I do own Lisa. Heh. Whoops....)  
  
A/N: Ok, cliffhanger is ending in a few seconds (or minutes, depending on how fast you read). I have had a reviewer who would like to know when the mystery woman is coming, and the answer is soon. Once again, please, please, please review! I'm on my knees!!!! Pretty please review!!! O.K. now back to the story...  
  
"Lance?" Chris asked in disbelief. Lance smiled evilly.  
  
"Chris, you are so dense." Lance said (kind of gay-like I might add) "Of course it was me. As a matter of fact.." Lance leered at Lisa "I've already had that special pleasure with-" Lance was cut off by a swift punch to the face.  
  
"You jackass!" Chris yelled. "Which one of our group did you waste huh? Which one?" Lance grinned as a drop of blood slowly rolled down his chin.  
  
"Matt." He said simply. They both turned at the sound of a grown man squealing and begging for mercy. It was Paul. Lisa had one foot slowly applying pressure to the soft spot of every man.  
  
"Take down the glass, Lance." She said threateningly. "I know that you have the remote."  
  
"What if I don't?" Lance asked. Lisa shrugged.  
  
"Then somebody's night is going to be ruined." She said. Lance didn't say anything. Chris lunged at him. He could control his anger no longer. Lance dropped the remote, and Chris picked it up. He quickly punched all of the buttons and after hitting the last one, the glass came down. Chris punched Lance a couple more times for good measure and then stood up. Lisa ran into her brother's open arms. They hugged for a few minutes, and then Lisa took a step back. After that, she punched him right in the crotch.  
  
"Oh god...." he said falling to his knees. He took a couple of deep breaths and regained his composure.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, almost infuriated.  
  
Lisa shrugged. "For taking too long. You deserved it." Then they walked through the door, to the sounds of approaching sirens. 


	11. Today's forecast: stormy

Disclaimer: Duh...All I own is Lisa.  
  
A/N: What did you all think of last chapter? Like the way it ended? Good. I'm glad. Guess what? Mystery woman is revealed in this chapter!!!! WARNING: This chapter will be very, extremely, entirely too long, so grab some snacks first, and make sure to remind yourself to review!!!!! Let me know these things! "I've been frozen for 30 freaking years, throw me a bone here!" (Not really, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chris and Lisa walked down the aisle, dressed in black. The people sitting in the seats raised their heads for a minute, then put them back down again. Chris and Lisa had come to pay their respects to Matt Hardy. (For all of the complete idiots out there, Lance killed him. Slit his throat when he walked in.) Jeff thanked the both of them for coming. Chris noticed from the corner of his eye that Jeff and Lisa had given each other 'elevator eyes'. Chris turned up the corners of his mouth and kept walking.  
  
Chris leaned in to whisper to his sister while they were waiting for the service to begin.  
  
"I saw you and Jeff checking each other out." He said. Lisa looked at him and kind of smiled. (Right, I know, it's a funeral, and they're smiling, it doesn't make sense. Work with me here people. She didn't know Matt all that well anyways.)  
  
"Well, I like him." She said. Chris nodded.  
  
"He's a good kid." Chris said in agreement.  
  
** 1 week later **  
  
Lisa and Chris decided to check in on Jeff since he had just lost his brother a week ago. He seemed to be doing well. So well, that he had invited some of the guys over for a party. Chris shook his head.  
  
"Jeff, you are one crazy son of a bitch, having a party just a week after Matt dies." He said. "And rude. But, I guess he doesn't want to dwell on it. What do you think sis?" Chris turned to find that no one was listening to him anymore, so he got up to find Lisa.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Jeff turned around to see a smiling Lisa standing behind him. "Uh, hey." He said, obviously unsure of what to do. He knew what Chris had told him about messing with his sister.  
  
"Jeff, I don't know any other way to say this, so I'm going to be frank with you. I think I love you." She said. Jeff's eyes went wide and it was obvious now that he had no clue what to say.  
  
"Whoa," he said (not bad for starters) "I can't believe you feel the same way!" Chris walked up behind Jeff at that moment. Jeff didn't notice. "Does Chris know about this?" Chris was mocking Jeff by making funny faces and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Yes, he does, and if he didn't-he's right behind you." Jeff turned around to get a huge bear hug from Chris.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jeff screamed as Chris applied pressure.  
  
"O.K., listen up." Chris said, releasing Jeff from the hold. "These will be the grounmd rules for dating my sister. She must be home by 8."  
  
"P.M. or A.M.?" Jeff asked.  
  
"A.M." Chris said and Lisa turned beet red. "You must take great care of her, protect her and most of all, love her." Jeff's face lightened up.  
  
"I'll work! I fit in each of those categories!" Jeff whirled to hug Lisa. Chris rolled his eyes. He had some weird friends. His sister hadn't chosen a bad guy to date. Chris had been like a father figure to Matt and Jeff more than a friend. Chris decided (as did everybody else) that it was time to leave.  
  
After a little dispute, Chris agreed to let Jeff bring Lisa home. Everyone else was gone and the street seemed deserted. Jeff and Lisa watched Chris walk to his car through the screen door. (You couldn't be too careful) Jeff finally moved to sit down, but Lisa kept watching to make sure that nothing was wrong with his car, and to make sure he didn't get kidnapped.  
  
Chris hummed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Eat the rich, Eat the rich, Don't you know, Life is a bitch." He started to sing. Then he heard a scream. Chris glanced back at Jeff's house to see Lisa watching him intently. A look of mixed curiosity and concern crossed his face and he turned to find out where the scream was coming from. He jogged down the street a little ways until he came to an alley. He saw 3 or maybe 4 guys trying to rape a young woman. Anger got the better of him.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted. The men fled, but he didn't follow.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, eyeing her face with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She responded curtly. She tried to stand, but immediately fell down again.  
  
"Look, my name's Chris." He said extending his hand to help her up. "Chris Irvine." The woman looked at him strangely for a second, and then allowed him to help her up.  
  
"My name's Amy," She said, running her fingers through her red hair. "Amy Dumas."  
  
"That's a nice name." Chris remarked.  
  
"Thank you." So Chris and Amy walked slowly back to his car, where Amy hesitated.  
  
"You don't trust me yet do you?" He asked her. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"You seem like a nice guy, but DTA-"  
  
"Don't Trust Anybody." Chris finished for her. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"You watch wrestling, too?" She asked.  
  
Chris nodded. "Not only do I watch it, I'm in it." He said. Amy then put her hand over her mouth. "That's why you kept staring at me wasn't it." He asked. Amy's eyes went wide with shock. She could only manage to nod. Chris shrugged.  
  
"Look, if you don't want to get in my car, then my friend Jeff-"  
  
"Hardy?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff Hardy lives right there." Chris said pointing to the house across the street where his sister was still staring at him through the window.  
  
"Who's that girl, does she wrestle?"  
  
"That's my sister, Lisa, and she doesn't wrestle yet, but she will soon." Amy nodded.  
  
"I trust you enough to go to that house, but not to get into your car." She said.  
  
"O.K. then, let's go." He said. They slowly walked across the street when Jeff came running out of the house.  
  
"Chris, you gotta-" he started, but noticed that he had someone with him. "Ohhh, that's why you wanted to leave huh?"  
  
"Shut up Jeff. This is Amy. A couple of guys tried to rape her earlier and I intervened." Chris said. Lisa looked worried.  
  
"Do you trust her Chris?" She asked. Chris looked at Amy, and then he looked at Lisa.  
  
"Yes." He said. They walked up the few steps to the house and just as Amy set one foot into the house, the sound of squalling tires could be heard.  
  
"Hey Amy!" A voice yelled from the car as it stopped. "You got some new pals now huh?" Amy stared at the car with obvious disgust.  
  
"What's it to you Eric?" she yelled.  
  
"Aw, nothing. Hey boy!" Eric yelled signaling at Chris. "This your car?"  
  
"Get in the house, I'll take care of this." He whispered to Amy. She was about to protest when Jeff pulled her in. Chris walked down the steps to the street.  
  
"Your brother is crazy." Amy said  
  
"You have no idea..." Lisa said. Jeff smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah I remember this one time in college when Chris Benoit dared Chris to jump off of the top of their dorm building with sheets as a bungee cord." Jeff said. Amy and Lisa stared at him.  
  
"What happened?" They asked. Jeff smiled.  
  
"Chris jumped, the sheets ripped and he landed in the dumpster." He said as Chris stopped. They all directed their attention to him.  
  
"Hey boy!" Eric screamed for maybe the 50th time. "Is this your car?"  
  
"Yes it is." Chris said.  
  
"Do you like it a lot?" Chris shrugged.  
  
"It gets me where I need to go." He said simply.  
  
"Kay boys, bust it." Eric instructed. Chris showed no emotion. He remained calm.  
  
"What is he doing?" Lisa whispered harshly. Jeff motioned for her to keep quiet. "He can't let them just destroy his car!" She said quieter.  
  
"Which would you rather see," Jeff asked Lisa, " a busted up car, or Chris killed?"  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Amy said.  
  
Three men with sledgehammers walked over to Chris's car. They started banging on the windows. The car alarm went off, and Chris hit the button on the remote to turn it off. He watched silently as his once great z-71 blue 1996 Camaro turned from a beauty to a piece of shit.  
  
"You like that, boy?" Eric sneered.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me boy Eric? I'm obviously older than you." Chris said, looking Eric in the eye defiantly. Eric was slightly taken aback.  
  
"So what's you name?"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"O.K. Chris, what were you doing interfering with me and my gang here's nightly rendezvous with Amy?" Eric asked. Chris felt that flame of fury start to burn in his heart. He took a breath and got ready to answer.  
  
  
  
**What did you think? Like/hate? Tell me, I don't care just Review please!!** 


	12. It's a beauty

Disclaimer: Duh...All I own is Lisa.  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry about the updates peeps! School is the bitch that keeps me prisoner. Anyways, I hope you read this thing the whole way through, because we have quite a long way to go yet. (Hopefully, that is good news!) In later chapters, it will get sort of a supernatural sort of twist, but enough about that! Read what I've got here first! Also, be sure to check out this totally awesome story Happenstance! If you like this one, you'll love Happenstance!!  
  
"Nightly?" Chris asked. "You do that shit to girls nightly?" Eric smiled.  
  
"Not all the time. We only rape the ones who are easy enough to catch."  
  
"So in other words-you've never actually caught Amy?"  
  
"Chris, you're pretty smart." Eric said. The sound of sledgehammers on fiberglass suddenly stopped. Chris looked at his car.  
  
"Shit." He muttered. The windows were all smashed and missing. Both of the doors were missing. The interior had been ripped to shreds. The hood and the trunk hood were both gone.  
  
  
  
Lisa put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered. Jeff was livid.  
  
"Why couldn't he have done something?" Jeff whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Because he knows that they've got guns." Amy said very quietly. Lisa slowly turned her head to look at Amy in shock.  
  
"They have..what?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Guns." Amy said.  
  
"But he'll be killed!"  
  
"That's the idea." Amy said quietly again as she shifted her eyes to Chris again.  
  
Chris was still staring at the car in disbelief.  
  
"My car..my car.." He moaned in his head.  
  
"Beauty now, ain't she?" Eric asked. Chris looked up.  
  
"Wonderful job." He said.  
  
Eric nodded knowingly, and then pulled a pistol from the car.  
  
"Which on of the four of you wants to die first?" 


	13. Not if I can help it

Disclaimer: Duh...All I own is Lisa.  
  
A/N: READ HAPPENSTANCE AND REVIEW THESE STORIES DAMNIT!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! BTW, this chapter is all in the same minute so, just pretend like it's only a couple of minutes, really.  
  
**Lizzie Borden jumps in front of the pistol  
  
"NOOOO!!! Don't shoot him!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Lizzie?" Chris says tapping Lizzie on the shoulder. "You can't do that, it's not part of the-"  
  
"Shut up dammit, can't you see I'm trying to save your life?"  
  
"Really? Wow! Heyyyy how come you've never done that for me?" Chris asks jerichosbabe2007.  
  
"Uh, because I haven't gotten the chance yet. Right now we need to get back to the story ok?" Lizzie jumps on Chris.  
  
"I love you!! I'll be back-don't go to Lita!!"  
  
"Come on Lizzie, let's go. I'll let you hug the cardboard cut-out until this chapter is over."  
  
(This is my sad attempt at some humor. Humor me. Ha ha... O.K. back to the story!)  
  
**  
  
Chris stared at the pistol. Did he want to die? It was a question he had asked him self before, many years ago.  
  
~~~ Flashback 15 years ago~~~  
  
Chris waved his father goodbye. He blew a kiss to his sister for good luck. She might need it after all. Plus, Chris had an alternative motive for shoving them off. Although his sister had a dance recital, Chris had something that he wanted to do, but he didn't want anyone to walk in while he was trying to do it. (No you pervs! It's not that!)  
  
Chris pulled the butcher knife from the drawer. He set it down on the cabinet and stared at it for a second or two, then he picked it up and began to run his fingers over it. He wondered if it would hurt to slit his wrists. Then he wondered if it would hurt to die. He wondered what death was like.  
  
There were times in life when Chris felt so outcast from the real world, that he felt invisible. He felt like that whatever he did, it didn't matter to anyone. It didn't matter if he lived or died. His girlfriend had called him not an hour ago. She said she was pregnant and the child was his.  
  
He had been neither infuriated, nor excited about the baby. His "girlfriend" was kind of like the village bicycle; everyone gets a ride. Chris really doubted if the baby was his. He had really never had sex with the girl. To be honest, he was one of the rare guys who was simply terrified of sex, and he believed that sex was better after marriage.  
  
Chris lightly ran the blade over his wrist. He silently remembered the night his mother died. She'd died slowly. He could tell just by looking at her. She had been raped, stabbed and then thrown into the river. Chris shuddered to think how she must have lay there for hours, simply freezing to death.  
  
The murderers had thrown her into a river that was iced over. They left her with a tiny hole to breathe in and out of, but she had died slowly nonetheless.  
  
Chris then recalled how he had asked out the prettiest, nicest girl in school, and she had accepted. He smiled a little at the thought of him and her. They had been a picture perfect couple. One night though, she was riding home with her brother and he had been drinking all night, and the car was driven off a cliff. She was killed on impact. He later learned that she had been pregnant also, but tests were done and it wasn't his, so she had been cheating on him all along.  
  
Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could think of countless times in which his friends had betrayed him and told his secrets. He could think of plenty of times when he was the only one left out of a secret. Chris thought long and hard about his decision before finally lowering the knife slowly on his wrist.  
  
He bit his tongue to keep from screaming. The pain overwhelmed him. He backed the knife out and started in on the other hand. After he was finished, he put the knife in the sink and rinsed it off with water. He turned the water off and sat down on the linoleum. He held his wrists up. He watched with slight amusement at how the blood went out slow at first, then faster and faster.  
  
Suddenly a light went off in Chris's head. Lisa. What about Lisa? What would she think if her big brother committed suicide? What would she do without her brother to protect her and keep her safe from anything and everything until she got married? Who would she turn to when dad hit her again?  
  
Chris blinked back a tear coming to his eyes. He watched his wrist again just in time to see a drop of blood fall to the floor. That made up his mind. Chris stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. He was slowly slipping out of consciousness. He ran his hands under some water, and then called 911. He knew that he couldn't hide this himself. He was old enough to make his own decisions regarding health care.  
  
When Lisa got home, Chris was there. He was sitting at the counter. He pulled her away from their father and guided her into his room. There he silently showed her his wrists and told her his story. Her eyes clouded over and got teary. She silently took off her wide bracelet and showed him that she had tried the same thing, but she had stopped because of him.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Chris blinked and wished he could look at his sister at this moment. He knew that she was thinking of that night. Chris stared silently at the barrel of the gun aimed at his head.  
  
"No one is going to die here today." Chris thought. "Not if I can help it." 


	14. Go to hell

Disclaimer: (sigh) you guys all know this by now. I own Lisa!!! That's it!!!  
  
A/N: Is anyone actually reading this? Someone please pity my soul, if you are reading, and review. It only takes maybe, maybe two minutes!! Please review!!  
  
"Hey Chris!" Eric screamed. Chris moved his eyes from the barrel of the gun to Eric.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to die?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Eric asked, getting confused.  
  
"Why do you want to know if I want to die or not?" Chris asked.  
  
"So that I can shoot you, you stupid asshole!"  
  
"Well, if you intended on doing that, wouldn't you have done it by now?"  
  
"No, now shut the hell up!"  
  
"Hey that's my line." Chris said before realizing what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, you..you're.."  
  
"Yup." Chris said. Eric smiled.  
  
"Now I really have a good reason to kill you." Chris was wondering why anyone, especially Lisa hadn't called the police yet.  
  
"What for?" Chris asked.  
  
"For winning those titles." Eric said. Chris nodded.  
  
"Sounds fair enough." He said. The three other guys came out of the car at that point. All of them were holding pistols, also.  
  
"Way to go Irvine." He thought.  
  
Lisa took off for the phone. She had put it off this long, but now, for maybe the first time, her brother was in some serious danger that the police got paid to take care of. She placed the call to 911.  
  
Jeff couldn't move. His feet were planted to the ground. His eyes were glued to Chris. Amy was the same way. Lisa ran back in. She was shaking. Jeff put his arm around her.  
  
Eric and his gang walked closer to Chris until their guns were all pointed at a different part of his body. Eric's was pointed at his temple; another was pointed at his crotch. The other two were pointed at two different sides of his chest.  
  
"Any last words Chris Jericho?" Eric sneered after punching Chris in the jaw. Another man held on to Chris to keep him standing. A small trickle of blood ran down Chris's chin. His anger got the better of him. (He often referred to that as showing the true Irvine in him.)  
  
"Go to hell." Chris spat. Lisa lowered her eyes. Her brother had just condemned himself to death.  
  
Chris head-butted Eric and kicked the gun away from his crotch. He couldn't block the other two, though. All four guns went off, 2 out of 4 missed.  
  
Lisa screamed in horror. Sirens could be heard distantly in the background. Eric and his gang backed away and hopped in their car, then sped off. Chris fell to the ground. First he fell to his knees, and then fell on his back. Jeff stood at the door, to shocked to do anything. Amy opened the door and ran out. Lisa followed.  
  
"Chris!" Lisa screamed. She reached him at the same time as Amy.  
  
"Hey...sis.." He gasped, trying to smile, but failing horribly. His face twisted at every wretch of pain. "I-I'm....s-sor...ry" Lisa saw where the bullets had struck him. One was not far from his heart and the other wasn't too far from his crotch.  
  
"Oh God." Amy gasped. Jeff came jogging up after that. The sirens only got closer and closer.  
  
"It-t....hurts..." He said, before coughing up blood. At that point, the ambulance pulled up. They hurriedly loaded Chris into the ambulance. His friends and sister could only watch helplessly as the body that trembled with shock and pain suddenly went limp before the door closed. 


	15. Hurry Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lisa, got it? Spank you.  
  
A/N: Thank you a million times over to Lizzie Borden who is pretty much the only living being (besides me) who is reading this. She reviews at least. Not to dis you other peeps out there who might be reading this. If you are reading this and you haven't reviewed at least 5 times, then what are you doing? REVIEW!!!!!! DAMN YOU PEOPLE!! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
** Lizzie Borden runs up to Eric.  
  
"What the hell did you do that to Chris for?" She screams at Eric. Eric slightly backs away. Like the old saying goes, hell hath no rage like a woman.  
  
"I felt like it. Do you want to join him?"  
  
"I don't think so bitch." Lizzie says, pulling out a submachine gun and a shotgun. Jerichosbabe2007 walks up behind Lizzie, holding Uzi's and Magnums. Eric and his gang look like they are about to shit their pants.  
  
"Uh....we're real sorry..." They said rather quickly. Lizzie and JB2007 looked skeptical.  
  
"What do you say? Blow em sky high?" JB2007 asks.  
  
"You know it." Lizzie answers, firing her guns. Eric and his gang are turned to a bloody pulp. JB2007 and Lizzie slap hands in a high-five.  
  
"Yeah!!!" They yell in unison.  
  
"Shit." JB2007 says immediately afterwards.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need those guys for a while yet. I'll have to re-create them. We can kill them again later. That cool?"  
  
"I guess.." Lizzie reluctantly agrees.  
  
**P.S. If anyone else would like to be in these silly little things, review the story and I'll put you in!!  
  
**Real story now**  
  
"Lisa! Lisa, wake up!" Amy nudged her new-found friend. Lisa's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Wha...did they find out anything new?" she asked groggily, obviously still sleepy.  
  
"Yeah, he's worse. He slipped into a coma, and they don't know if he's even going to make it through tonight." Amy said slowly and sadly. Lisa's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight at the end of the message.  
  
"Shit." She muttered. Jeff walked up then, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Lisa, they want to talk to you about something up there." He said, gesturing to the elevator. Lisa stood up.  
  
"O.K. I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully I'll bring some good news with me." She said, and then started walking to the elevator. She found herself thinking about the stupidest things to keep from crying. "Why is the freaking intensive care unit on the top floor?" she thought. "If there would be an earthquake, they'd probably be the first to go." She then punched the button for the top floor. She then stood back and listened to the stupid elevator music they had playing. She shook her head. "That's music?" she asked herself.  
  
Finally the little bell sounded to tell her that she had reached her destination. The doors opened, and she walked out. She walked down the hallway a little bit until she came to the room in which she had been told was Chris's. Three doctors were having a "quiet argument", if there is such a thing. One of the doctors noticed Lisa, and he walked over to her, moving her away from the window before she could get a glimpse of Chris.  
  
"You must be Lisa Irvine." The doctor said politely. He didn't reach to shake her hand (that would just be stupid!). "I'm Dr. Jules."  
  
"Hello." Lisa said as politely as she could under the circumstances.  
  
Dr. Jules then explained to Lisa that he thought it would be best if she would try to spend as much time as she could in the room with Chris. Talking to him, singing, it didn't matter. Just so long as someone familiar was with him. They didn't know if he had any kind of brain damage, but they didn't want to risk the chance of him becoming terrified after waking, then suffering memory loss.  
  
"I'll be in there 24/7, you can count on it. Do you mind if his friends come in too?" she asked. Dr. Jules shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, just so long as someone is with him." He said. Then he walked back to the other 2 doctors. Lisa walked over to the door, and she opened it ever so quietly. She quickly turned to close it after walking in. When she turned around to face Chris, she was shocked by what she saw.  
  
Wires and tubes were attached to him at every place imaginable. A machine was breathing for him. Yet another sucked the saliva out of his mouth to keep him from choking on his own spit. There were machines recording his brain waves, his heart and his blood pressure. Lisa put a hand over her mouth and bit her tongue to keep from bursting out in tears. She quickly pulled a chair to Chris's beside where she would sit to keep her vigil. She alone in the room with Chris, thinking about how horrible he looked. Thinking about he looked like a washed up has-been , not like the larger- than-life king of the world, cocky SOB Chris Jericho.  
  
But then again, Chris Irvine and Chris Jericho were 2 entirely different people.  
  
Lisa couldn't help but think that only a personas good as her brother would take a bullet for a complete stranger. She loved and hated him for that. It always got him hurt in the end, but yet he continued to do it. She knew in the way that Chris had looked at Amy that he loved her. He had that look in his eyes. Lisa hoped that Amy would be good for her brother.  
  
"Hurry back, bro. Hurry back." She whispered to him before Jeff and Amy walked in. 


	16. Give Me Some Time

Disclaimer:........  
  
A/N: MMMMMMKay! Now we are cooking!! People love me! I feel so special!! I crave reviews, so please keep reviewing! I love you guys!!  
  
** Rockie and jerichosbabe2007 look at Lizzie Borden strangely.  
  
"We're gonna do what?" They ask almost in unison. Lizzie has just created an evil plan to get Chris to come back.  
  
"We're going to shock him with 100volts of pure electricity." Lizzie says.  
  
  
  
"No we are not, it's true, it's true!" Rockie says, beginning an argument immediately between the two.  
  
"Yes!!! We have to! It's the only way!"  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up? We are not going to shock him with electricity!" Rockie yells back. Jerichosbabe2007 puts her head in her hands.  
  
"Why not? I want to see if it would work....."  
  
"Well the Rockie says that you are not going to shoot bolts of electricity through that man and that's the bottom line!"  
  
JB2007 looks at everyone reading this.  
  
"God help them. God help me...Let's get back to the story now." She says while Rockie and Lizzie continue to argue about shooting Chris with electricity.  
  
Tracey & Kristy, you guys come in on the next chapter!  
  
**  
  
Lisa tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She glanced across the hospital bed at Amy. She had her head in her hands. Lisa then turned to look at Jeff. He was looking at Chris. Lisa finally turned her attention back to the lifeless form on the bed. It brought tears to her eyes to see Chris in such a pathetic state like this. A stupid machine was practically doing the breathing for him, keeping him alive and in pain.  
  
She shook her head. She couldn't understand why Chris couldn't bounce back from this like he had from so many things before. He had overcome his drinking problem he had in high school. As far as she knew, he had also snapped out of his little, uh....sexual encounters with several different women. It was killing her to see her brother who was normally so strong and independent, lay on a freaking hospital bed. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" She thought miserably. Jeff looked at Lisa for a second and then got up.  
  
"You want some coffee?" he asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"Sure." Jeff nodded and then turned to Amy.  
  
"You?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks." Amy said. Jeff then left the room. Amy put her head back in her hands. Lisa kept staring at Chris. Lisa noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye, so she turned to see what it was.  
  
"Amy?" Lisa asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Amy looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Amy looked in the direction that Lisa was looking. She clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my...." Amy said, and then looked at Chris's face. It was expressionless, like it had been for the past 3 days. She glanced back at his hand, which was moving, then back to his face.  
  
Suddenly, Chris's face did hold an expression. It held one of pain, and Chris slowly tried to open his eyes. Lisa's eyes were glued to her brother's face. Jeff walked in at that precise moment, and damn near spilled hot coffee all over himself. He quickly handed Lisa a cup, and then sat down on the edge of the seat.  
  
Chris slowly opened one eye, and then he opened the other eye. His ice blue eyes held no sparkle yet, but at least you could see his eyes. He took a deep breath on his own for the first time in days. The machine that had been breathing for him made a beeping noise and shut itself off. He then turned his neck around to pop it. He looked at Lisa's horror-stricken face and laughed.  
  
"I do that all of the time, sis." He said slowly. "You of all people should be used to it by now." At the end of his sentence, Lisa and Amy both burst out into tears. Chris chuckled again. "Did you really miss me that much?"  
  
"Yes, I did Chris. I missed you so very much." Lisa said as she got close to her brother to hug him. Jeff and Amy were hugging, too. Lisa started to cry again. Chris held her close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm gonna be fine, Lisa. Really, I am. If you'd just give me a little time. I'm always going to be there for you. Please don't cry. Just give me some time, sis." He whispered softly to calm her down. 


	17. A Match Made in Heaven and a Match Made ...

Disclaimer: Once again, I own only my own shit, which is Lisa.  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you all of you peoples for reviewing!!  
  
** Rockie and Lizzie are still arguing as to whether or not to shoot electricity through Chris. (even though he's already out of the coma...) Kristy just puts her headphones over her ears to listen to Creed, to tune them out. Tracey and JB2007 are looking at each other as if trying to think of a way to kill both Rockie and Lizzie at the same time. (Not like I would really do that, just work with me here...) Rockie was almost out of catchphrases to say to Lizzie. Finally, there is silence. JB2007 and Tracey look up.  
  
Both Lizzie and Rockie had put duct tape over their mouths and were having a contest on who could be the quietest. (Who will win?????) Find out in the next..dun dun dun...X-treme Author's Note!!! (Same XA/N time, same XA/N channel)  
  
**  
  
**3 weeks later**  
  
9:33p.m.  
  
Chris grunted as the trainer added another 5 pounds to the bar. Chris was bench-pressing to get back in shape for wrestling. He was at the local gym, which had been cleared out for solely this purpose. Chris shot a quick glance at the door to see who was coming in just now. It was Amy. Chris lifted the bar again and put it in the rests.  
  
"I think that'll do it for today, Ben." Chris said. Ben nodded.  
  
"Alright, see ya around Chris."  
  
"Later." Ben then turned towards the door and left. Neither Amy nor Chris spoke anything until he left. They heard the door slam.  
  
"Sit down." Chris said, wiping his forehead off with a towel. Amy sat. She had called him earlier today, before he went to the gym and basically told him that she wanted to thank him or repay him for saving her life.  
  
"Now look," Chris said, "I helped you because you needed help. I talked to that Eric guy to buy time, and although I thought that I could handle him, I was obviously wrong. You had nothing to do with that in any way form or fashion. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing. Got it?" Amy nodded. "And as far as you life being 'indebted' to me-that's bullshit. You could've taken those guys any day of the week. You've already been avoiding them for however long. I just helped you out. How about me and you go on a date and we'll call it even?" Chris finished. Amy looked up from the floor to face Chris.  
  
"I'd like that." She said. She and Chris kind of leaned in as if, they were going to kiss, but they shot back when they heard a door open. It was the side door in which Amy had entered. Jeff poked his head in. "Chris, come quick!" Jeff yelled and Chris got up. Amy followed. They were about half way to the side door when the front door opened and Lisa and Jeff walked in. Chris whirled around to see who was coming, and when he saw Jeff standing there, he was suddenly confused.  
  
"Jeff, weren't you just-"  
  
"Over there?" Amy finished. Jeff had a puzzled look on his face now, too.  
  
"No, why?" Anger suddenly filled Chris's eyes.  
  
"Chris?" Lisa asked, suddenly concerned. Chris looked from Amy to Lisa to Jeff. Then he turned his head sideways, as if listening for something. Lisa looked at Jeff, and Jeff shrugged. A loud humming noise became evident after a couple of seconds. Chris began to look all around the room. His eyes rested on Lisa.  
  
"Everybody get out of here!" He said. He waited for Lisa, Amy and Jeff to start running, and then he followed. They were almost to the door, when the right wall suddenly exploded, throwing all of them about 15 feet away. Chris hopped to his feet (like the Rock does) and then began to pull the rest of them up. Jeff helped up Lisa, and Chris helped Amy.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!" Jeff yelled. The building had caught on fire now.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not sure I want to screw around any more and find out!" Chris screamed over the noise. They all started to half jog/half run to right wall to get out. Another loud noise was suddenly evident.  
  
"What the-" Jeff started.  
  
"Everybody get down!!" Chris screamed. He had wandered a little away from them to see what was going on, but he knew what was going on now. No one heard his scream over this noise. Chris did the only thing he could think of. He ran and tackled all of them to the ground. They all fell like dominoes. Amy was the farthest down, then it was Lisa, and Jeff was at the top. They were all facing the floor except for Amy. Chris was mostly on top of Lisa, but he shifted quickly so Jeff could try his hand at protecting her. Plus, he wanted to be close to Amy.  
  
Unfortunately for Chris, when he shifted he looked up, just in time to see the huge piece of the steel ceiling falling towards them.... 


	18. This Sucks

Disclaimer: Everyone who is reading this knows, anyone not reading this, isn't going to care anyways.  
  
XA/N: OK when we last left you, Rockie and Lizzie, two very cool people, were having a little contest. The contest was to see who could keep the duct tape over their mouth the longest. (When they had to eat, we'd let them take it off, I'm not that cruel!!)  
  
"And the winner is..." Kristy says slowly, to build suspense.  
  
"Just tell us!!!" Rockie and Lizzie shouted. (The win was controversial, so it had to be sent in to some WWE officials to judge it.)  
  
"Lizzie!!" Rockie turns purple with rage.  
  
"What the ****??!?!?!??" This stupid piece of S*** is rigged!! G** d*****!!" Rockie says attacking a camera. Tracey looks at everyone like they are insane, but says nothing. JB2007 and Kristy look at each other like what the hell? Lizzie is basking in the glory of her win.  
  
"Uh...ok people, we'll see you next time...I hope...on X-treme Author's note!!!" JB2007says  
  
**  
  
"Aw shit!" Chris screamed and then turned to face Amy. Her eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"Stay right here, like this, I'm going to act as a shield." Chris said quickly to everyone. Jeff scooted up a little farther to help brace the impact. Chris shut his eyes tightly, knowing damn well that if there was one wrong move, one or all of them would be dead on impact.  
  
After what seemed like a long time (actually about 10 seconds), the section of steel ceiling finally struck home. Lisa and Amy screamed. The impact affected them too. Jeff and Chris were silent. They were unconscious. The fire was still cackling; it was nothing serious to be worried about though. Plenty of dirt and dust had been stirred up, though. After a couple of minutes pretty much all was quiet. Jeff slowly roused and tried to move. Like Amy and Lisa, he was pinned, but by the steel. Jeff wasn't hurt, but there was just a little piece of a railing that was poking him in the back pretty hard. Nobody but Amy could tell if Chris was ok or not.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Jeff asked. Lisa and Amy quietly acknowledged that they were there. Chris was silent. Amy looked over at him. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming, or crying out. The piece of steel that had landed on Chris was sharp. And, it had landed on his neck. Blood was slowly oozing out of the back of his neck, but he was still breathing, Amy could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. It was calm and slow. Everyone was silent again for a couple of minutes.  
  
Chris suddenly flinched on top of Amy. She turned to look at him and he was opening his eyes. His jaw was tightly clenched, so as to not cry out from his pain.  
  
"Chris is up!" Amy yelled suddenly. That raised their spirits, but not for long. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Unfortunately, they were way, way off in the distance. They heard footsteps around them and all, except for Chris, called out to these people to help them. The people walked closer, ever so slowly. Their faces were made clearer. It was Eric and his gang. 


	19. Eric StrikesAgain

Disclaimer: (getting very old now...I own Lisa!)  
  
A/N: I'll get to XA/N in a second or two. I want to tell all of you people (guys wouldn't sound right because you are all girls..) that I am bouncing off of the walls! None of my previous stories have gotten this many reviews! I am ssooooooo pleased! I almost want to start crying I'm so freaking happy! You peeps are awesome! I love all of you guys!! We got to 21 (I think), let's crank em up higher!! See how far we can go! My first ultimate goal is 30. I've had that goal for a while, but my other stories didn't get too far past 10. I am soo happy right now!! I love all of you!! (For a while, I was worried that I put too MUCH suspense in my stories. That's because I like things to go deeper than just one problem and everyone's happy again. That's boring to me. OK, I'm shutting my mouth now so we can get on with XA/N and yet another chapter. I have to tell you, there is still quite a lot left of this story to type up, so don't worry!!  
  
XA/N: When we last left you, Rockie was intent on destroying everything that defied her, Lizzie won the quiet contest, Kristy, Tracey and JB2007 are trying to keep their sanity and their patience. Will they succeed?  
  
"Breathe Rockie, Breathe." JB2007 says calmly to Rockie. Rockie has just destroyed 2 cars, a T.V. and beat up a couple of kids.  
  
"M-U-S-T D-E-S-T-R-O-Y...." Rockie says. Her eye then begins to twitch.  
  
"No!! You don't destroy!! Keep everything the way it is." Kristy yells. Lizzie and Tracey watch on with slight amusement. Chris Jericho walks in the room at that precise moment. Before anyone has time to do anything, JB2007 orders everyone to freeze. No one can move. Everyone else is glaring at JB.  
  
"Destroy..." Rockie mutters. JB approaches Chris and whispers something in his ear. He looks slightly shocked at first, but then he seems to understand. JB steps back and sits down. Some music starts playing (much like you'd hear in a club [I guess, I've never actually been to a club.]). And Chris starts to do a little strip tease, much to the delight of everyone. Lizzie and Rockie have about a foot of drool hanging from their mouths. Kristy and Tracey are both licking their lips and winking at Chris. JB just sits back, grabs a soda and enjoys the show. Everything is calm once again. For a little bit anyways.  
  
The music stops.  
  
"What the f***?" Rockie demands. Jericho's wife, Jessica walks in.  
  
"Hey, wait just a god damn minute here!" JB says standing up. "What right do you think you have to ruin this?" Chris looks rather embarrassed. He turns around and runs out the door. (He does have a job in this story, you know. He'll be back later...I promise..) Jessica is walking slowly towards them. (If any of you have seen the movie X-Men, the part where Storm is walking outside and all the windows are breaking and crap like that, that's what it's like. If you haven't seen it, then just picture a zombie like walk-without the arms straight out in front thing.)  
  
Dun...Dun...Dun....What will happen?  
  
Will Chris get to finish his strip tease?  
  
Will Rockie ever stop the need to destroy things?  
  
Will Tracey get the chapters to pull up right?  
  
Will Lizzie ever update her story again?  
  
What the hell is Jessica doing?  
  
Will I ever shut up?  
  
Will these things ever end?  
  
Find out next time!! Only on X-treme Author's Note!!  
  
BTW, my statistics page says I have 21 reviews. If anyone else besides these ppl have reviewed, I promise, I'll get you as soon as I can read it!!  
  
**  
  
"Hmmmm..." Eric said slowly, enjoying the sight of all four of them underneath the metal. "What do we have here?" Chris bit his tongue. He really would love nothing better than to give that son of a bitch a piece of his mind.. "Looks like 2 girls, a guy and a perv." Said another voice. Chris couldn't believe it! Lance Storm was a part of his group. Then that meant..  
  
"I think that the perv is Jericho." HHH a.k.a. Paul Levesque (not sure about the spelling there.) said. Eric smiled and took a step forwards onto the steel. Chris's body flinched, and he clamped his teeth together. Amy noticed this and decided to take a deep breath, it might be a good idea, considering if they all stood on the top of that steel..Amy shuddered. She didn't want to think about that. Eric continued to walk his way up the steel until he got right up next to Chris.  
  
It took all of Chris's strength to not cry out in pain at that moment. Crying out would mean a sign of weakness. A sign of weakness could result in death. Chris could feel the blood beginning to creep down the side of his cheek. Sirens were evident now; loudest and clearest they'd been yet. Eric bent down real close to whisper something to Chris. No one else heard what it was, but when Eric finished, he stood up to his full height, (he's a tall guy, taller than Chris, but Chris isn't really all that tall- 5'9") He smirked a little evil smirk and tossed his black hair around. Then he jumped. Straight up in the air and hit the steel right next to Chris. Then he walked away.  
  
Chris thought he heard his spinal cord snap when Eric had landed. (BTW, hopefully, I'll shut up after this, but the Eric I'm basing this on is Eric Bitchoff er.Bischoff. Sorry. Anyways, I don't really like him, so picture a younger Eric Bischoff.) The blood was all the way down to his mouth now. He could taste it. Nobody said anything. The ambulance and fire truck finally got there. After they saw the problem, they got the truck and had to end up pulling the steel off like that.  
  
Amy walked away with a broken arm. Jeff didn't know yet. Lisa walked away with a few bruises and scars. Chris didn't walk away; he was wheeled away. Everyone insisted on riding in the ambulance with him.  
  
They all sat in there with him. He didn't have to say anything. His face said it all. He thought he was going to die. And that's all there was to it. He grabbed a hold of Amy's hand (Lisa and Jeff were huggin' each other, but still watching) and for a slight second, the pain intensified for Chris. He released her hand and the slight pain was gone. His original pain was still there, of course. Chris took his free hand and reached up around his chest. He grabbed hold of a cross. He held it for a second, then pulled it hard against his neck (oh that was smart). The necklace came loose. He took Amy's hand again. (The pain returned.) and placed the necklace in her hand.  
  
"I'll be back for this." He managed to gasp. He dropped her hand, and fell back against his pillow. His breaths got shorter and faster. He kind looked around and gave a smirk, then he closed his eyes. Jeff and Lisa looked at Amy.  
  
Amy put the necklace on and began to cry. 


	20. Hospital? Again? WTF!

Disclaimer: Anyone reading this knows, anyone not reading this is both stupid and obviously won't give a damn what I own.  
  
A/N: ( I am soo happy that you guys love this!! This really makes me want to update more and more. You gals (heh) are awesome!! I couldn't ask for better reviewers!!  
  
XA/N: Mkay. Jessica seemed pissed about her hubby doing a strip tease in front of all of us. (I don't think it was that bad was it?) And she thinks that she is going to be the one to do something about it. Will Chris ever strip tease again?  
  
"Get the bloody hell out of my god damn author's note!!" JB2007 screams at Jessica.  
  
"Why? So you can have my husband come in here and strip for your entertainment and pleasure?" Jessica demanded. JB stood up, and waited a couple of seconds. She seemed to be pondering something.  
  
"Actually, yeah. That's pretty much it." JB says. Rockie's eye starts to twitch again.  
  
"Shit!" Lizzie yells. She knows what Rockie will do if she gets her hands on Jessica. Tracey and Kristy look on, with a slightly puzzled expression on their faces.  
  
"Destroy her...." Rockie starts to chant. A tall figure walks up behind JB. She is, however, ready for this person to attack, so she whirls around to face them.  
  
Chris Jericho walks out from the shadows....followed by none other than....  
  
"Ah! Ah! Aaah! I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy..." SHAWN MICHAELS!!! His music can be heard all throughout the room. Jessica seems to turn very red, and JB's jaw drops to the floor. Rockie's destroy chant ceased immediately and drool soon replaced it. Lizzie is jumping up and down screaming, and Kristy and Tracey are holding on to each other for support.  
  
"Hey babes." Shawn says very, very smoothly. Chris has a smirk on his face. Jessica walks up to Shawn.  
  
"I am not a babe-" she starts, but Jericho cuts her off.  
  
"Hon, would you please shut the hell up!!" He yells. "Us? We're through!!" With that, he throws his wedding ring at her, and she runs away. Jericho walks over to sit with Rockie, Lizzie, Kristy and Tracey, while Shawn starts to walk towards JB. She hasn't been able to move a muscle since she saw Shawn and Chris walk through that door, together.  
  
"You, uh ok?" He asks her. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape. She manages to nod. At that point, Chris is trying to make out with all of the other girls at the same time. (We have no idea the extent of his talent and he claims that he is God's gift to women, so I figure why the hell not.) Rockie is trying to shove him away, to say something the Rock would say, but she finally lets him overpower her. Then she catches a glance of someone else walking into the room.  
  
Dun..Dun...Dun..Who is it?  
  
Will Chris get to finish strip teasing, or will he continue to make out with everyone?  
  
What is Shawn Michaels going to do?  
  
Is Rockie going to smart off to Jericho?  
  
Uh.......OK We'll see you next time on XA/N!!  
  
**  
  
Lisa looked over at her brother.  
  
"Damn you Chris. Always trying to be a stupid hero." She muttered. She knew that her brother could be an asshole sometimes, but most of the time he was a good guy. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to kill him. Much less, try it twice. Lisa directed her eyes from Chris to a sleeping Jeff Hardy.  
  
She knew that Jeff had had a lot to deal with lately. She loved him for being so strong and mighty about it. Who was she kidding? She loved Jeff with all of her heart. She wanted the best for both of them though, and that could possibly mean them not seeing each other. Jeff woke up while she was staring at him.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" He asked drowsily. Lisa nodded, and shot a glance over at Amy. She was also sleeping. They left the room, hand in hand, then began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Amy woke up as soon as the door closed. She saw Lisa and Jeff walking down the hall, so she turned back around, and came face to face with Chris.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Chris!" She yelled at him. His eyes were unwavering. This started to freak her out.  
  
"Sorry." He said simply, without much apology in his voice. His face was deathly pale and his hair was getting thinner. He rested his head against the pillow, and he closed his eyes for a second. When he re-opened them, they had a usual gleam in them. When she saw his eyes again, it made her smile. But something in them, something deep inside of them, there was puzzlement.  
  
"Are we still on for that date?" He asked. Amy smiled.  
  
"Oh hell yeah." She said jokingly. Chris's small smirk left his face. He took a deep breath and spoke again.  
  
"Hey Amy?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does you arm hurt?" He asked.  
  
"No, why?" Chris avoided that question.  
  
"Do you have a headache?"  
  
"No, Chris, I don't now why are you asking me all of these weird questions?" Amy asked as Jeff and Lisa walked into the room. Lisa was ecstatic that Chris was up. Chris did not move his eyes from Amy.  
  
"Are you feeling any kind of physical pain right now?" Chris asked her. Amy looked at him funny.  
  
"My leg kind of hurts." She admitted. Chris nodded.  
  
"OK give me your hand, I want to try something." He said. Amy shook her head, but gave him her hand anyway. Lisa and Jeff looked at each other.  
  
What was Chris trying to pull? 


	21. A Strange New Power

Disclaimer: Like always, I own pretty much jack-shit. If I owned the WWE, do you honestly think I would be sitting here typing this out? I didn't think so.  
  
A/N: OK People, I have 29 reviews for this baby right now. Unless you really want to piss me off and not review for the rest of the story, then we will most definitely hit 30! A million thanks go out to all of my reviewers!! I love you guys, and I hope that you love this story! I think we might be halfway through this story right now. Do not fear! I am in the process of writing another story (not in any way fashion or form related to this one) about mostly Shawn Michaels so after this is over, look for that one. K, now to XA/N!  
  
XA/N: When we last saw this, Jericho was trying to make out with everyone (excluding me, but that wouldn't be a bad idea either...) Shawn Michaels was asking me if I was ok, and a shadowy figure is approaching us. Here we go:  
  
The figure walked ever so slowly until their features were revealed. Rockie damn near crapped her pants right then and there.  
  
"Oh my god!! Let me up! Let me up!" She started screaming at Jericho. He had no problem with that; there were 3 other eager girls to keep him busy. Rockie ran to the figure and jumped on him.  
  
  
  
"Who in the blue hell are you?" The Rock asked Rockie.  
  
"I am the Rockie!" Rock suddenly looked confused.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa how can I be the Rock and you be the Rockie?"  
  
"It just works that way. Are you married?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
At that point, two more people walk into the room. "Hey peeps!" They shouted.  
  
"Oh my god!! More girls!!" Jericho screams. (By this point, he's got his shirt off and a bunch of lipstick all over him. His pants are unbuttoned too. I'd pay money to see that!)  
  
KazzaXtreme and sistergrim walk in. Before having time to think, Jericho grabs them and pulls them down onto the king sized bed with Lizzie, Kristy and Tracey. Rock and Rockie and having a semi-civilized conversation about each other. (They eventually go to a different room. Hmmmmmmm, what could be going on in there?)  
  
Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels continues to stare at me and vice-versa.  
  
"Do you talk?" He asks. I nod yes.  
  
"Would mind saying something to me?" I shake my head no.  
  
"Ok then, say a sentence or something with words in it."  
  
"A sentence or something with words in it." JB replies. Shawn chuckles and shakes his head.  
  
"Do you think I'm hot or something?" (Bunch of girls scream, not for Shawn, but because of the fact that Jericho is now down to his boxers.) JB nods her head yes. Shawn smiles. Then he pulls her in for a little kiss.  
  
"Hey, is this a party? Because parties are cool. Hell, everything's cool when you're Rob Van Dam!" Another girl shriek and Kristy jumps away from Chris to hop onto RVD. (Jericho is sorely outnumbered and he's lost 2 girls to 2 different guys. 3 counting me.) The remaining girls on the bed (Tracey, KazzaXtreme, Lizzie, and sistergrim) pull Chris back down.  
  
Shawn breaks the kiss and smiles again.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Jerichosbabe2007, but call me JB."  
  
Dun, dun, dun....what will happen next?  
  
Will Shawn put the moves on me? (I hope that one's a yes!)  
  
What are Rockie and Rock doing?  
  
Where the hell did RVD come from?  
  
Will this story get 60 reviews? (I would probably have a heart attack if that one happens.)  
  
What will happen to Amaya in Happenstance?  
  
Or Shawn and Mia in Sweet Chin Music?  
  
Or the WWE's DayCare center?  
  
Uh, anybody else wanna add to this list? Check out the next X/AN!! G'night! (G'day whatever.)  
  
**  
  
Chris took hold of Amy's hand and closed his eyes. Lisa and Jeff sat down. Amy kept her eyes on Chris. After a few seconds, Chris opened his eyes again and leaned closer to Amy.  
  
"It hurts right here," he said, running his index finger across her quadriceps, "Doesn't it?" Amy looked at her leg; she'd felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her when Chris touched her. Her eyes were wide with shock over what he'd said though.  
  
"How did you know that?" She asked him. Lisa opened her mouth in shock. Jeff just stared at Chris. Chris kept eye contact with Amy.  
  
"I have no idea how I knew that." He admitted. "But, when I was getting rushed her in the ambulance, I remember holding your hand and feeling more pain." With this, Jeff stood up.  
  
"This is a load of shit! There is no way that you can feel other people's pain."  
  
"Let's just see then. Give me your hand, Jeff."  
  
"I'm not a gay-lo! Keep your goddamn hands to yourself!" Jeff shouted, and with that, stormed out of the room. Lisa was skeptical also, but after seeing that look in Amy's eyes, well, she just didn't know.  
  
Chris finally snapped out of his little trance like thing he was in, and leaned back on the pillow.  
  
"I really hate hospitals." He said.  
  
"So stop putting yourself in situations like these." Lisa snapped at her brother unintentionally. After saying that, she put a hand over her mouth. "Chris, I-"  
  
"No, It's ok. Nobody has to believe me about this whole hand thing. Nobody has to care that I try to be the best person that I possibly can, and that just happens to put me in the hospital all the time. Nobody has to give a damn that I still don't have feeling in my legs, and they have peen poking syringes in me for hours upon hours!" Chris screamed, finally at the end of his rope.  
  
"I am so sick and tired of all of you people thinking that you are so much better than me! You think that just because I complain that either makes me weak or just ungrateful to be alive? Well, guess what? I'm lucky just to sitting in this bed right now yelling at you! All of you think that I'm crazy for helping someone in need when they needed it? Well, I'll tell you to just take your words and shove em up your ass! I'm a Chrisitan, and Christians believe strongly that helping people out is the right thing to do!" Chris shouted.  
  
Lisa had never seen her brother so upset, he was normally such a calm and laid -back person. But she knew where the anger and the rage were coming from. They were coming from years of rejection and hate towards him. They were coming from years of pinned up frustration over something. But she had no ungodly clue what could've riled him up so badly that he would just snap like that.  
  
Amy was taken slightly aback because she didn't picture Chris doing something like that.  
  
"No one in this room thinks that they are better than you Chris." She said quietly. Chris looked at her, his eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just needed to get that out of my system. It's been bottled up in me for about 15 years. It needed out." Lisa shook her head. Chris had kept that anger bottled up so long.....she didn't want to think about that anymore. All she had to comprehend was that her brother had a strange new power and he was scared of it. It terrified him. 


	22. The Fat Lady is About to Start Singing

Disclaimer: (sigh) nevermind  
  
XA/N: MK, Jericho is pretty much naked now. (*cough love to see that cough*) the other girls w/him are like that too. Rock and Rockie are somewhere around here. Kristy is strangling RVD, not literally, but she's hugging him so hard-it could qualify as that! And last, Shawn was kissing me!  
  
"Uh, girls, I gotta go." Jericho says, trying to pull himself away from KazzaXtreme, Lizzie, Tracey and sistergrim. He finally succeeds and gets dressed. Then he dashes off. The girls all sit up on the bed. (They never took their clothes off, I was just playin!) Rock and Rockie walk back in. They were just talking. (*wink Wink*) Kristy releases RVD and they all sit down on a bench nearby.  
  
Shawn looks at them.  
  
"Welcome to my world." JB says. Shawn nods.  
  
"Strange world." He remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
"Heh, that's how I felt about wrestling."  
  
"All right, this is getting weird, time for a....pool party!!!" JB says, snapping her fingers. A pool appears in front of them. Everyone is suddenly wearing their bathing suits. Once again, everything is cool....until...  
  
Eric Bischoff walks in.  
  
"Get out of that pool now, or I will knock you out!!! Do you hear me? I will knock you all out!!"  
  
Will Eric knock everyone out?  
  
Will Jericho ever win another match? Will RAW stop sucking?  
  
Will everything ever be right in the world?  
  
Will I ever get Shawn Michaels theme song out of my head? (Not like I mind...)  
  
Tune in next time and find out! (Well, some of them anyways.)  
  
**  
  
3 days later (Monday 11:30 PM)  
  
Chris waited as the elevator slowly clicked up to his floor in the hotel. He looked over at his companion. Amy was there with him. Their arms were linked together. (Hmmmm, could they be a couple?) She had just signed a contract with the WWE, and her character's name was going to be "Lita". When she heard that that name was Chris's other sister's name, she insisted that she just liked the name. Lisa winked at her.  
  
"Chris, you know you did a great job even though you didn't win the title." Amy said. Chris looked at her.  
  
"Thanks." The elevator then reached their floor. They stepped out and Chris walked her to her room.  
  
"Uh, Chris?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um...I don't think that you should have to be alone for very long." Amy said quickly. Chris smiled. She wanted him to stay, because she seemed terrified of being alone lately.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Erm, no that's ok." She said rather quickly. Chris's smile widened.  
  
"OK, I'm right down the hall if you'd happen to need me ok?"  
  
"Thanks Chris, for everything."  
  
"No problemo." He said. He then turned and walked down the hall.  
  
He got to his room and inserted the card into the slot to unlock the door. He walked in and heard some awfully heavy breathing. He closed the door and flipped on the light. In the room were, Lisa, Jeff, Hunter and Lance Storm. Lisa and Jeff had apparently been doing something else judging by the lack of clothing. Hunter and Lance had tied them up and now had guns pointed to their heads.  
  
"Speaking of the devil.." Hunter said. Chris was torn as to which situation he should be more concerned about Jeff and his sister being "bad" or Hunter and Lance being "assclowns". (Does anybody really know what an assclown is?) He decided on the latter.  
  
"What the hell do you guys want?" Chris asked defiantly, showing no fear. Lance smiled.  
  
"Well, our 'gang' as you like to call it leader decided that we were long overdue on paying you all a visit," Lance said, and then took aim at Chris, "So here we are." He finished.  
  
Realization hit Chris like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Amy!" His mind screamed. "You Dumbass! You left her alone!!"  
  
"What are you going to do to Amy?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lance sneered. Chris made a quick advance on Lance and within milliseconds had the gun in his hand. Chris wasted no time in shooting Hunter and Lance. "Sorry Lance." Chris mumbled. Lisa stared dumbfounded at him. Chris quickly untied the ropes binding the 2 of them together.  
  
"Get out of this room." Chris said, "I don't care where you go, just get out of this room!"  
  
Lisa and Jeff quickly followed orders. Chris walked out into the hallway; the fat lady was about to start singing for Eric. 


	23. Eric Yet Again

Disclaimer: Really getting old now, I've been saying this for 22 times!! I own Lisa and that is all!!  
  
A/N: You guys are all so kewl! Love every single one of you people who have reviewed! It means the whole world to me! This story now has 35 reviews, so give yourself a big pat on the back, and I thank each of you for taking out the two simple minutes that it takes (maximum for some people) to review. I fully intend on reading and reviewing your stories too, if I haven't already. Another awesome story that all of you should really check out is Happenstance. Lizzie Borden is the author of that story, and I know that she would love for all of you to help her out and do the same you've done for me. Also, check out Sweet Chin Music (Lizzie), The Good 'Ol Days (KazzaXtreme), and although not a wrestling fic (but still awesome!) about Creed, Whatever It Takes (Kristy). If I haven't reviewed your story yet I will, have faith. Thanks to everyone who helped to make this story as great as it really is!! Mmmk, enough babbling it's time for XA/N!!  
  
XA/N: When we last left off, Eric Bischoff was threatening to knock everyone out. RVD, the Rock, Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels were together....uh...with the girls. (what were YOU thinking?) And a pool has emerged from the ground, so everyone is going to have a pool party.  
  
"I will knock you out!!" Eric screamed. JB shook her head.  
  
"For the love of God, would you please shut the hell up?"  
  
"I thought Jericho said that." Someone from the back says. Everyone turns around to see who it is, and who else would it be but Edge. A huge shriek is audible from underwater. It's KazzaXtreme. Lizzie quickly pulls her up, so she won't suffocate herself under the water. Edge notices that he has an "Edgehead" in the pool, so he strips down to his bathing suit and hops in. (BTW, this is a huge pool, so there is going to be tons of room in it for everybody.)  
  
Jericho walks back in and climbs into the pool.  
  
"Hey girls, what's been going on?" He asks smoothly. Sistergrim, Tracey andLizzie kind of giggle.  
  
"Nothing, what about you?" "Ah, I've been busy saving the world." Chris says, blowing on his nails, then rubbing them on his chest. (His bare chest, I might add.) Of course, that sends them into another giggling fit. However, one of the girls doesn't seem to be into it as much as the others.  
  
"Eric, Eric, where the hell are you, I need to talk to you!" A horrible voice yells from a distance away.  
  
Who is it?  
  
What do they want with Eric?  
  
Will they kill him? (Please yes...especially after HLA!!)  
  
Who is the unhappy girl?  
  
Do Rock and Rockie have a thing goin on?  
  
What about Kazza and Edge?  
  
Kristy and RVD?  
  
JB and Shawn Michaels? (I'm really hunting ideas for what to do with him..( )  
  
Is it time to start the actual story? (YES!!!)  
  
Until next time...This has been XA/N!  
  
**  
  
Amy looked up from the book that she was reading.  
  
"Who would possibly be knocking at this time of night?" Amy thought. "Maybe it's Chris, maybe Lisa and Jeff kicked him out and he's come to stay the night with me." She got up off of the bed as the tapping on her door kept coming. She opened the door, just a little to see if she could see anyone. When she saw Eric standing outside of her room, she quickly tried to slam the door in his face.....but it was to no avail.  
  
Eric quickly stepped into the room with her. Once he was in, he decided to take his time with what he wanted to do to her. He turned around and bolted the door shut, then placed a chair under the handle of the door so that it couldn't be opened. Amy was trying frantically to unlock the glass sliding door that went out to a balcony.  
  
When he saw that she had a possible escape route, he quickly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from the door. Amy's back made a sickening crunch sound as it hit the iron frame of the bed under the box spring. Amy was surprised and suddenly terrified by the sudden growth of strength in Eric. She honestly thought that he had sold his soul to the devil for it. She wouldn't put it past him anyways.  
  
"Now, now, don't do that Amy, it's time to play." Eric sneered in a hoarse whisper-like voice.  
  
"Time to play? What a bunch of shit, Eric! You know that you are just jealous that I broke up with you and happened to land in the arms of Chris Irvine!" She screamed. Eric struck her hard across the face for that.  
  
"You dumb bitch! You know not to ever mention that we were once together! Has he told you anything new about the WWE?"  
  
"I told you Eric! I'm not going to help you any longer!"  
  
"You're in love with him." Eric remarked.  
  
"So what if I am huh? Then what?"  
  
"You are, so I think that a little not-so-gentle persuasion for the old Amy to come back is long overdue." Eric said, as he pulled some rope from his pocket. He punched her again a couple of times to keep her quiet, then he tied her up quickly. He picked her up and set her down on the bed, then he pulled out some duct tape and put it over her mouth. He took off his long jacket and crawled on top of her.  
  
"Let the games begin." He said as he unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
**  
  
When Chris stepped out of the room, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His blood was almost to a boiling point. He briskly walked down the hall to Amy's room.  
  
"Amy?" He asked, lightly tapping on the door. There was no answer.  
  
"She's dead." He thought, "No she isn't, stop thinking like that!"  
  
"Amy?" He asked a little louder, knocking on the door harder.  
  
"Way to go jackass, you left her alone and now she's-no! Shut up! Shut up! She's probably just sleeping!" He thought again. Finally Chris just started pounding on the door. He didn't want to yell any louder, or he might wake the other occupants of the hotel up. After a couple minutes of that, he finally had an idea.  
  
He walked back down to his room. The door was unlocked. He walked through it, stepping over the bodies of Hunter and Lance. Although they weren't dead, Chris didn't care at that moment. He needed to get to Amy.  
  
He tried unlocking the glass sliding door, but settled for busting the lock. (The glass would've made too much noise.) He stepped out onto the balcony and held onto the railing.  
  
"Jesus, why am I doing this?" He asked out loud. "Because you're a dumbass." His mind told him. Chris took a deep breath and swung a leg over the railing. "It's much easier in the movies." He thought. He swung the other leg over and quickly found his balance. He started to shimmy along the side like that, until he slipped. 


	24. Hero, For Now

I'm gonna skip the disclaimer from here on out because you all know who I own.  
  
A/N: Wow, 41 reviews...I am almost literally speechless. You peeps are awesome! I'm saying this too, as a warning: there are 4 new people reviewing. XA/N is getting crowded. I'm not going to kill anybody off, or anything like that. What I would really like is if you guys would tell me what you would like to happen, or what you think is going to happen in the next XA/N. (Your fave wrestler would be good to include too.) I think that it would be fun that way too, kind of like an...Interactive Xtreme Author's Note! (I am not changing the name though.) But seriously, if you wasn't to suggest things that I should do, please do so!! I'm getting sucked dry of ideas!  
  
XA/N: MMMMKAY.....When we were last together, a horrible voice yelled for Bischoff, Somebody is upset with Jericho and Shawn Michaels still hasn't put the moves on me! (No, that last one doesn't need to happen..I don't think so..would be nice, but no.)  
  
After hearing the nails-on-chalkboard-like voice that could belong to none other than Stephanie McMahon (no offense to those who like her.) Chris Jericho made a very loud moaning noise.  
  
"Not her, please not her." He mumbled. (Ok, now don't get mad at me girls, just chew me out in your review.) sistergrim and tracey get up and walk over to Stephanie.  
  
"What the hell?" Jericho asks, obviously stunned. Lizzie kind of smiles. (You've got 'em all to yourself now! *Wink* *wink*) So, while Lizzie cuddles up to Chris, Edge and KazzaXtreme are getting quite close also.  
  
"Have you got any siblings?" Kazza asks.  
  
"Eh, a brother and a sister." (Not sure if that's right, but pretend like it is!) Edge leans in closer to Kazza.  
  
"So, have you got anything going on?"  
  
"Not right now. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"Beach Volleyball!!" Kazza yells, then quickly begins forming 2 teams. (They are going to be as follows: Team1- Rockie, Rock, Lizzie, Chris, JB and Shawn Michaels and Shortay. Team 2- Kristy, RVD, Kazza, Edge, Refugee, Lone Wolfette and BlazerAkila. Sistergrim and Tracey are not playing, you'll see why.)  
  
"Did we hear somebody say volleyball?" Four voices in unison ask. It is the newcomers-Shortay, BlazerAkila, Refugee and Lone Wolfette.  
  
Everyone piles into the pool to start a game of volleyball. They find a ball and are about to begin when the water turns to solid ice, keeping them there.  
  
"What the-?" Shawn Michaels starts, but JB cuts him off.  
  
"YOU!" she yells-teeth chattering, pointing to Eric, Steph, sistergrim and tracey. All four of them laugh evilly and reveal their government suits.  
  
What is going to happen to everyone?  
  
Why are sistergrim and tracey with Eric and Steph?  
  
We shall find out next time on..dun dun dun! XA/N!!  
  
BTW, check out Happen stance!! I'm in the story now!! To coin a phrase from the author, much love, Lizzie!! Much love!!  
  
**  
  
Chris felt his foot slip off of the small walking space he had against the railing. He felt his other foot start to go, and he tried to keep his balance. His other foot started to skid down the concrete pillar next to him.  
  
"You dumbass!! You don't belong out here!! Ever since you met that Amy girl, you've literally taken the bullet for her."  
  
But Chris ignored the little voice inside of him that told him to go back. It was his job to protect her.  
  
**Flashback to about 5 minutes ago**  
  
When Amy heard Chris pounding on the door, her heart screamed. A thread, a simple string of hope suddenly sparked in her. But, that had been at least 5 minutes ago. Where had he gone? Was he trying to help her? Eric was taking his sweet time with what he was doing to Amy. She was in her bra and her jeans still. She had head-butted him so many times, he couldn't do much else.  
  
He struck Amy hard across the face and her head turned to look out the sliding door. She thought that she saw a little spot of some blond hair. She blinked. Then she saw the starting of an arm, then a leg, the half of a face. It was Chris. He swung a leg over the railing and rammed through the glass. Amy snapped her head to the other side and Eric jumped up.  
  
Chris tackled Eric, and continued to punch him until some of his rage subsided. Eric was down for the moment, so Chris got up to unite Amy. Eric crawled up behind Chris and gave him a devastating low-blow. Chris collapsed to the ground. Moaning and writhing in pain, he tried to stand again, but Eric kicked him down. Amy was trying to get loose, causing Eric to take his eye off of the ball so to speak. He focused his attention to Amy.  
  
Chris snuck up behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Eric got out of the move and tried one of his own, but failed. Both guys finally got pissed off enough that they started to strangle each other.  
  
Chris lugged Eric towards the balcony. In a move out of pure desperation, Chris heaved Eric over the side of the railing. Eric caught hold of Chris, bringing him over the top with him. With his cat-like reflexes, Chris snatched the railing on his way over. Chris continued to punch and kick at Eric until Eric finally lost his grip and fell. Chris then began the struggle to pull himself back over the railing.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed. Amy made a muffled scream from inside. He was screwed and he knew it. There was no way that he was going to get back over the railing of this balcony.  
  
"GOD!!" He yelled as he tried to pull himself up once again. He let himself hang there fro a second as he prepared for the final heave he could muster.  
  
He made a strangled cry as he pulled him up, up, and over the railing! He walked hurriedly over to a sobbing Amy to untie her. He did so and hugged her. Police sirens started to sound in the distance.  
  
"I-I was so afraid that you weren't going to come." Amy said finally.  
  
"Shh." he said. "I did come, and you're alright, that's all that matters now." Amy lifted her head and looked into Chris's eyes.  
  
"Alright." She agreed. Chris helped her get her shirt back on.  
  
"You know, we never have gone on that date yet." Chris remarked. Amy could only sit back and smile. 


	25. Surprise

Disclaimer: I own Lisa. That's it!  
  
A/N: MMK. Here is the deal for today. I'm unable to get on the Internet at the time that this is being typed up, so I have no idea who the new, if there are any, reviewers are. If there are any new people, check next chapter's XA/N-guaranteed you'll be in that one. I think that the story is up to 44 or 45 reviews now. Way to go!! Love you all! You guys rock! FYI, today is Friday September 20, and tomorrow I probably won't be updating due to the fact that I'm going to a baseball game, so you have been warned. My goal for tonight is to get 3 new chapters uploaded so that you guys will have more of this to read. (Plus, I've been slacking and I need to catch up.) So, it is time for me to shut up and get on with the fun!  
  
XA/n: When we last left off, everyone (excluding tracey, sistergrim, Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon) was in waist-deep frozen water. We were all about to play a game of volleyball, but it didn't quite work out the way we'd planned.  
  
"Hey! It's freaking freezing in here!!" A very blue looking Chris Jericho said, with his teeth chattering. Eric Bischoff laughed.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because I'm the king of the-"  
  
"We know, we know." Everyone mumbled to Chris.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
Eric continued. "You see, Steph and I, with the help of these two lovely ladies are going to buy WWE and run it into the ground!" He says, making a Dr. Evil impression. Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"The Rockie says that you have already done that!" Rockie says.  
  
"The Rock has no choice but to agree."  
  
"Dude, you so totally need to get a life!" RVD said.  
  
"Totally." Kristy said, echoing RVD.  
  
"This so totally reeks of heinosity!" Edge declared.  
  
"Mmmhhmm." KazzaXtreme mumbles, too busy watching Edge's movements to do much else.  
  
"You are an assclown, Eric Bischoff....." Chris Jericho started.  
  
"Who desperately needs to learn to shut the hell up!" Lizzie finished for him.  
  
"This f'ing sucks!" BlazerAkila, Shortay, Lone Wolfette, and Refugee yell together.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to give him some chin music right now..." Shawn said under his breath.  
  
"Hey wait a minute...this is my goddamn author's note and I'll do what I damn well please!" JB says, forcing herself up out of the ice. "And I think that it's time for you all to leave!" She says, her eyes slowly turning completely black.  
  
"Hold on just a second!" A couple of voices yell.  
  
Dun...Dun...Dun....Who is it?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of XA/N!  
  
**  
  
**1 Year Later**  
  
Chris and Amy walked down the hallway backstage to find their locker room. They weren't just walking either; they were also holding hands.  
  
"What was this important news that you just had to tell me this morning?" Chris asked as they neared their locker room. Amy shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She said as they walked in. Chris tossed his travel bag on the couch and sat his suitcase next to it.  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"What's not?" She asked, taking her jacket off.  
  
"Keeping me in suspense." He said with a wolfish grin on his face.  
  
"Well, too bad because you have a match to prep for."  
  
"Right, right, I know." Chris said. He grabbed his ring attire and walked into the bathroom. Amy started to shuffle through her suitcase to find her pants and t-shirt. After Chris left the room, she was going to have to find Jeff to see what he had planned for tonight. She was so absorbed in her thinking that it startled her when the bathroom door opened, and Chris walked out with his tights on-and that was about it.  
  
"Oh, SEXY!" She said winking at him.  
  
"I'm just a sexy boy, sexy boy!!" Chris sang, mocking Shawn Michaels. Amy got up and started towards the bathroom, but Chris grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Hey, I have to tell you my surprise before you get too involved with this."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Wrestling."  
  
"So tell me already." She said, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. Chris walked over to his travel bag and returned with a small box. Then he took a knee.  
  
"Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?" He asked. Her eyes opened wide as she got ready to answer. 


	26. Lisa ReturnsWith Some News

Disclaimer: I own Lisa. That's it!  
  
A/N: MMK. Here is the deal for today. I'm unable to get on the Internet at the time that this is being typed up, so I have no idea who the new, if there are any, reviewers are. If there are any new people, check next chapter's XA/N-guaranteed you'll be in that one. I think that the story is up to 44 or 45 reviews now. Way to go!! Love you all! You guys rock! FYI, today is Friday September 20, and tomorrow I probably won't be updating due to the fact that I'm going to a baseball game, so you have been warned. My goal for tonight is to get 3 new chapters uploaded so that you guys will have more of this to read. (Plus, I've been slacking and I need to catch up.) So, it is time for me to shut up and get on with the fun!  
  
XA/N: Ok, where we last left off, voices were yelling at me to not kill Eric, Steph, sister grim and Tracey yet.  
  
"Stop!" The voices yelled again. JB turned her head, slowly to face the ones who opposed. It was sister grim and Tracey. They were ripping off the suits. Tracey pulled a switch looking thing that instantly melted the water.  
  
"We were conspiring against them as well." Sister grim explained as she helped everybody out of the pool. Steph and Eric looked quite..upset. JB was standing on water now. Her eyes were completely black. She kept staring at Tracey.  
  
"I believe you." She said slowly. She then turned her focus to Eric and Steph. Both of them kind of wavered under her glower, waved a little wave and slowly started to tip-toe away.  
  
"HALT!" JB screamed. Her voice thundered through the strange world. All of those who had been in the pool could not tear their eyes away from the sight of her. They did not quiver with fear when her voice shook the land, either. They stood with their heads held high. She was on their side, why wouldn't they?  
  
JB took one of her hands and raised it over her head.  
  
"You will regret what you have done!" She boomed again. Stephanie held a round marble-sized thing in her hand. JB did not notice this.  
  
"So will you bitch!!!" Stephanie screamed, throwing the thing at JB. It opened up and formed a crystal around her. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes closed, as if she were dead. Then the crystal lowered into the water.  
  
No one could believe what they had just witnessed. Steph and Eric had just beat JB. How was that possible?  
  
"They're not going to get away with this." Shawn and Chris promised at the same time.  
  
Dun...Dun...Dun...What is going to happen?  
  
Find out next time! Only on XA/N!  
  
**  
  
"Yes," Amy said. "I will marry you, Christopher Keith Irvine."  
  
"Hot Damn!" Chris hopped up and started jumping around, but finally calmed down long enough to put the ring on her finger. They both embraced and shared a kiss. As they broke apart, a soft knock sounded on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Chris volunteered. He walked over to the door and swung it open. He was shocked at what he saw standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi Lisa." He said as cheerfully as he could. Something was definitely wrong with her. She looked so thin and frail; he thought that the wind could blow her away. She also looked older, and sadder somehow. He opened the door wider to allow her in.  
  
Amy also noticed how different the youngest Irvine looked. She ignored it and tried to make the best of it.  
  
"Lisa, Chris proposed to me." Amy announced proudly.  
  
"'Bout damn time Chris!" She yelled at him, followed by a smile. Amy then retreated to the door.  
  
"I think I'll go announce this to all of the people in the back, so that the 2 of you can catch up." Amy said, then she promptly turned around and walked out the door. Chris turned to look at his sister and her could see the small blue bruise forming on her cheek.  
  
"I came to tell you that Jeff proposed to me." She said suddenly. Chris looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Are you happy?" He asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." Lisa said, nearly bursting into tears. Chris walked over to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. You don't need to answer that question, I was just asking you, don't cry." He said. Lisa shook her head.  
  
"You couldn't understand-" Lisa started, then abruptly stopped. "But, you already know, don't you?"  
  
Chris nodded. "I knew the moment I saw you."  
  
"He drinks and drinks and drinks and there is just no possible way I could say no to him without getting badly hurt." She said.  
  
Chris stared at his sister for a couple of minutes.  
  
"That's not all of it is it?" Lisa looked a little bewildered at him.  
  
"No." She admitted. "That is not all of it." 


	27. Family Problems

Disclaimer: Yup, don't own dip-shit. (Lisa is included in that. I own her, and that qualifies as dip-shit.)  
  
A/N: 48 reviews!! Rock on people! Congrats to Rockie who is now an official member of FanFiction. If you guys want to read some pretty awesome stuff-check her stories out!  
  
XA/N: MK, where we last left off, JB was frozen in an icicle like thing, Steph and Eric Bischoff were trying to rule the world (God, help us) and Shawn and Chris both vow to get revenge and try to save JB. Now, on with the show....  
  
"The Rock says that if you are going to try and fight a battle, then the Rock says he is in and those jabronis can Just Bring It!"  
  
"Dude, that's cool-but then again, everything is cool when you're R-V-D!"  
  
"I'm going to help too, because I so totally reek of awesomeness!"  
  
"Count me in too, Jericho." A voice says from behind. Everyone turns to see who it is, and Chris Benoit emerges from behind BlazerAkila and Refugee. All of the guys smile. Benoit is certainly someone who you would want to have on your team.  
  
"OK, now we need a game plan.." Jericho starts, then all of the guys huddle into a group. Meanwhile, the girls are formulating a plan of their own....  
  
"We need to come up with a better plan than them!" Rockie grits through her teeth. A huge fireball flies overhead.  
  
"Yeah, we also need to figure out a way to get our asses out of here before we are turned to a bloody pulp!" Lizzie yells, as she ducks for cover. Rockie, Kristy, tracey, sister grim, BlazerAkila, Refugee, Lone Wolfette and Shortay follow.  
  
While the girls are diving for cover and guys are formulating a plan, Steph and Eric are using some sort of magic power to send fireballs over at them. Triple H, SCSA (Stone Cold Steve Austin) and Paul Heyman are with Steph and Eric. They are also formulating a master plan. However, there is a force of power that is becoming very angry and they aren't going to wait for either of these plans to take action. Who is the mysterious force? (I'll give you a hint-it's not me!)  
  
What will they do?  
  
Tune in next time for the answers!  
  
**  
  
"What else do you have to tell him, Lisa?" Chris probed.  
  
"Well, I have to tell him (mumbles something inaudible)"  
  
"What? I didn't catch a word that you said."  
  
"I said that I have to tell him that he's going to be a daddy." Chris's jaw dropped. Jeff was capable of doing that? (OK, that was mean, but I thought it was kinda funny...)  
  
"You're pregnant?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's usually how it works Chris."  
  
"Lisa, if you're pregnant-you shouldn't be working like this! Don't you know what could happen to that child?" Chris paused and Lisa was about to say something, but Chris cut her off. "You do know what would happen to that child, you just don't want Jeff to suspect anything so, you plan on not saying anything until its starts to show." Lisa nodded and tears began to slip down her face. Chris's voice had been growing ever so louder the longer that he talked.  
  
Chris instantly felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to make his sister cry. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. They sat like that, not saying anything for a couple of minutes, until Amy walked in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Chris, you're out in 5."  
  
"Ok. Lisa, I have to suit up the rest of the way, Amy'll stay here with you won't you Amy?" Chris asked, pretty much telling her to stay with his sister because she needed someone. "You two can talk about girl stuff or whatever it is you girls talk about when guys aren't around." Lisa smiled and wiped at her face. Chris slipped his boots on and put the shoe covers on over that. Then he bolted for the door. Amy took Chris's spot.  
  
"You ok?" She asked Lisa.  
  
"Yeah, I was just a little upset." Lisa said. Amy shifted her weight.  
  
"Um, I have something to ask you." Lisa looked genuinely curious now.  
  
"What could you possibly have to ask me about?"  
  
"Well, Chris needs to know something when he gets back."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I have to find a way to tell him that I'm pregnant." Amy said. Lisa snapped her head over to face Amy. Her eyes were plates.  
  
"You what?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I have to tell him that we're going to be having a baby." She repeated. Lisa then burst out laughing. Then she pulled Amy into a hug.  
  
"We both have the same problem!" Lisa said.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Chris knows, that I'm pregnant, but Jeff doesn't."  
  
"Chris (obviously) doesn't know, but you do." Amy said. "Tell you what Amy, how about you and Chris come over to my and Jeff's house and we'll tell them there. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Amy said. They both then turned their attention to the monitor to watch Chris's match. Amy couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with the bruise on her face... 


	28. Invitations

Disclaimer: I-o-w-n-L-I-s-a. THE END!  
  
A/N: Well, still 48 reviews because I just typed up the last chapter!! I'm really proud of this story. I should be working on my other fan fic that I'm currently writing, but school and uploading this story have a large part to do with that. I promise that I'll try to get the new story up after this one is done. I've only got about another 19 pages left to type up (counting this chapter) I'd say that there are roughly 8 or 9 chapters left, so enjoy it!!  
  
XA/N: OK, JB is still in the crystal prism, the guys and girls have separated into "teams" and are trying to get her out of it. Steph and Eric have their own little team (HHH, Heyman, and Stone Cold) and are trying to take over the world. A higher force is getting pissed off at virtually everybody and is going to stop all of this. Now, on with the show....  
  
The guys all raise their heads to look around them as if, something had just flown above them. Not only the guys either, everyone does so.  
  
"He's here!" Stephanie yells excitedly. Bischoff rolls his eyes and HHH pops his knuckles. While everyone is standing around, the sky turns a dark red color. The ground begins to shake. A black crystal forms in front of them. The crystal shatters and out walks the "higher power".  
  
Cloaked in a robe-type thing, the higher power walks away from the shattered glass. It is wearing black gloves under the maroon-colored robe with hood. Everyone on JB's side watches on with horror and fantasy. Everyone with Steph and Eric smile evilly. No one has noticed that one person is missing from JB's side.  
  
The cloaked figure takes a deep breath and gets ready to speak when he suddenly rips off the hood and screams....  
  
"It's ME Stephanie!!" Jericho yells.  
  
(In the background, J.R. can be heard yelling- "Aw, son of a bitch!")  
  
Stephanie screams in horror. What could've happened to...him?  
  
"Now how did that jabroni get from here to there?" Rock asks, obviously stumped.  
  
Another crystal forms behind Chris and Vince's face can be seen in it.  
  
"You shall all pay!!!!" Vince screams, then raises his hands high above his head.  
  
"No, Vince, Don't destroy it!! Don't destroy it!!" Everyone screams. Vince is about to destroy all of wrestling, all that he built, with a simple lowering of his arms when he is suddenly stopped.  
  
The ground rumbles again and the sky turns from red back to blue. A rose colored crystal is lifted from the ground. Inside is the lifeless from of JB. Lizzie and Rockie both look on, stumped.  
  
"Damnit, I knew that we should've thought of that!" Rockie mutters.  
  
"Be quiet!" Lizzie says.  
  
JB's eyes are closed and her arms are folded over her chest, like before. Everyone seems to be admiring the moment of silence that is going on right at that moment. But then Stephanie, being the bitch she is, shot a fireball at it. A scream grows louder and louder until no one can go without having their hands over their ears. Glass shatters. Jericho and every man along with him screams. The girls look like they are about to have a heart-attack. Then there is silence. Everyone looks at JB again. She's lying on the ground. And...she's not moving. Neither is Eric and Steph's team.  
  
What is going to happen next?  
  
Tune in next time and find out....only on XA/n!!  
  
**  
  
**Next Night**  
  
"My sister invited us over?" Chris asked in half-disbelief.  
  
"Yes, for the ninth time, now just get out of the car!!" Amy yelled at him. Chris shook his head and opened the driver door of the car. He stepped out and locked the door behind him. He slammed the door and walked up the sidewalk to their house with Amy on his arm.  
  
He punched the doorbell (not literally, that would be stupid) and heard it sound throughout the Colonial home. He was surprised at how big the house was. He figured that they bought it together. It was two-stories and made of brick. Not to mention the huge pool and hot tub that he'd seen through the fence when he drove up.  
  
Jeff answered the door.  
  
"Uh, hey Chris. Hey, Amy." He said nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot every other second or so. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks Jeff. Is my sister around?" Chris asked. Jeff shifted again.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she'll be down in a minute." He said quickly. Chris nodded.  
  
"Sure she will, asshole." He thought.  
  
"Ok, then. Mighty nice place you've got here." Chris said. Jeff noticeably relaxed. He smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks Chris. Let's go sit down." Jeff said walking into the living room. Chris was focusing a lot of strength in not beating the holy hell out of Jeff and ripping him limb from limb.  
  
"I need to rip him a new asshole is what I need to do." He thought.  
  
"Shut up, Chris, just leave him al-"  
  
"But, I can't!! It's just too tempting!! If I can get him away from both Amy and Lisa then I'll-"  
  
"Hey Chris!" Lisa said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her and she had a forced smile on her face. He took note of this, but said nothing.  
  
"Hey sis, nice house you've got here." He said, instead of what he was thinking.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff picked it. Hi Amy." Lisa waved.  
  
"Hi Lisa." Amy said.  
  
"Ok then, who's hungry?"  
  
"I am!" Chris said and Jeff chirped up too. They all walked into the dining room and sat ate and talked. The whole time Chris was eyeballing his sister. He was trying to figure out where exactly Jeff had hit her, if he had, or what he'd done to her.  
  
After supper, they all found some swimming suits and went out to play volleyball. Chris and Lisa were the last ones out.  
  
"Ok, Lisa where did he hit you?" Chris finally asked, cornering her in the bathroom.  
  
"Chris, not now, I'll tell you later-I promise." She said, then walked out to the pool. Chris slowly followed her, drowning in his thoughts. 


	29. This keeps getting worse

Disclaimer: Life sucks, I own nothing, and even if I did own these people, do you honestly think that I would be writing this? Didn't think so.  
  
A/N: Love you guys!! Every single one of you people!! You guys make me want to update this thing all the time. (But, that would take away all the fun.( sorry bout the gap of 3 days from my last update. RAW kept me away Monday. My school went on a daylong field trip Tuesday, and Wednesday was full of homework. (Damn school..) Today is Thursday and time to update. BTW, I just want to let you all know that the new story about Shawn Michaels is progressing nicely and should be presented sometime soon to this site! Peace out!  
  
XA/N: Right....Anyways, JB was lying on the ground, not moving, along with Steph and Eric's team. Vince and Jericho are both higher powers....(Scary thought there) plus we have a new person to enter this strange and..quite interesting world. That person is TaDah! Now, back to the show.....  
  
Jericho made his way slowly over to JB. All of the guys and girls slowly crept up behind him. Lizzie put a hand on Jericho's shoulder and he put his hand over hers. Shawn crept the closest of anyone. He kneeled down next to her. Rockie and Rock held hands, as well as our other couples (Kristy & RVD, Kazza & Edge [sorry if I'm missing somebody..I can't think today]).  
  
Steph and Eric slowly sat up. Their little "posse" was quickly dismembered. All of their allies had just disintegrated to nothing. Lizzie and Rockie turned around when they heard those two getting up.  
  
"Hold it right there." Lizzie said.  
  
"Or what?" Steph sneered.  
  
"Or," Rockie started, "I take you by the hair and rip that little snobby- bitch like smile right off you face, if you smell what the Rockie is cookin'"  
  
"Dammit, there she goes again, stealing my lines..." Rock mutters.  
  
"Go ahead and try to take us down, we will knock you out!!" Eric screamed. Everyone's attention turned back to Shawn and JB when Shawn suddenly jumped back. He scrambled on his hands and knees to get away. Everyone simply looked at him strange, then turned back to JB. They all peered in for a look as to what had scared him off, when all of a sudden, she sat straight up.  
  
Her eyes were still black as coal and she was giving a look towards Steph that could stop the Devil in his tracks. Everyone stumbled after Shawn to get away from her. Vince was watching this with slight curiosity as he (with some magic) lifted JB to her feet.  
  
JB cracked the knuckles in her fingers and popped her neck, the games were about to begin....  
  
While this little entourage was going on, the rest of the gang has gotten some popcorn and soda and is leaning back in some recliners to watch this final showdown.  
  
"Damnit, Jericho, get outta my way! I can't see over your fat head!" Rockie yelled.  
  
"I can't see over yours!" Ta Dah yelled.  
  
"Shut up, both of you, it's about to start!" Lizzie yelled. She pulled her chair up right next to Chris's. Rockie moved her chair in front of Chris, just to piss him off, and Kristy, sister grim, BlazerAkila, Shortay, Lone Wolfette and tracey simply watch on in amusement as the others bicker.  
  
After getting tired of Rockie's constant catch-phrase stealing, Rock has decided to sit by someone else.  
  
"What is your name?" he asks  
  
"My name is Bl-"  
  
"It doesn't matter what your name is!!" Rock yelled in her face.  
  
"It'd better matter what my name is!!" Shouted a voice from the other side of Rock. It was Shortay.  
  
"Why should it matter what your name is?"  
  
"Because I am Shortay, and you need to learn who to respect." Rock liked this new girl immediately.  
  
"Oh, I do?" he asked. Rockie fumed in her own anger. She had clamped the armrest so hard, it was starting to rip.  
  
What will happen in this final showdown of immortals?  
  
Is there some tension between Rockie and Shortay?  
  
Why does the Rock like Shortay better than Rockie?  
  
Maybe we shall find out next time.only on XA/N!!!  
  
**  
  
After playing several games of volleyball, all voted to get out of the pool. Lisa pulled Jeff to the side and asked to be excused. Amy and Chris decided to get into the hot tub. Lisa and Jeff walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Chris was staring at them intently. After a couple of minutes, they got up and headed upstairs. Amy moved form her current spot to go sit on Chris's lap. Chris moved his eyes from the stairs to Amy.  
  
"Chris, I really need to tell you something important and I want to listen so that I don't have to say it twice." Amy said. Chris put his hands around her waist.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Alright, shoot." Amy took a deep breath and looked Chris dead in the eyes.  
  
"What would you say as to being a dad?" Amy asked. Chris looked at her.  
  
"Does that mean you want to- or you already are?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I already am." She said. Chris showed no emotion and his face was expressionless.  
  
"I-I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, choking on his words, he was so happy. Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you big stud." Amy said, smacking his chest playfully. Chris smiled and hugged Amy.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled. Amy nodded and started to cry. They both embraced. Then they heard the shattering glass. This moment of extreme happiness was about to be ended sharply.  
  
**Lisa and Jeff (5 minutes ago)**  
  
When Lisa and Jeff were walking up the steps, Lisa was still summoning the courage to tell Jeff. They sat down on the bed.  
  
"Jeff, I really need to tell you something." Lisa said carefully.  
  
"What? What is it?" he snapped angrily, obviously needing his booze.  
  
"Never mind then!!! If you're going to be so pissy about it, then screw what I have to tell you! I'm tired of you being so angry all the time!" She yelled at him. Jeff grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me now!" He demanded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tell me, or I'll hit you so hard, you'll wish you'd never been born!!" He threatened.  
  
"No!! I'm not going to tell you!" She screamed defiantly. Jeff struck her hard across the face. Her eyes began to water and the spot where his hand hit her face tingled with pain.  
  
"Tell me now, or I swear to God I will beat you within an inch of your life!!" Jeff screamed.  
  
"Jeff, I'm pregnant!" She yelled at him. That sent him over the edge.  
  
"You're pregnant! Who's going to take care of this baby? It's probably not even mine is it? You little slut. You're going to have an abortion and that is the end of that!" He screamed and began to walk back down stairs.  
  
She should've taken the gift that he didn't hit her-that he had simply walked away. But, she couldn't. It was that pure Irvine blood that coursed through her that sent her into a rage.  
  
"I'm not have an abortion, Jeff." She said loudly. Jeff stopped on the staircase and turned around. He made his way back up the stairs.  
  
"Then I'll abort it for you!" He said, pulling her to him. They struggled and fought for a couple of minutes until Jeff snatched the mirror from the wall.  
  
"CHRISSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa screamed. Jeff brought the mirror down on her head as she was trying to get down the steps. She fell to the ground, bleeding. Jeff pulled her back up into the room. Then he pulled out his pocket knife.  
  
**Back in present time (Amy and Chris)**  
  
Chris looked up to the window with the light on.  
  
"Oh God, Lisa!" He yelled, trying to get up. Amy moved quickly and he hopped out of the tub.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Amy asked, but Chris wasn't paying any attention. He pulled on the handle of the sliding door, but it was locked.  
  
"Damn!" He muttered. He then made his way back to the front of the house and tried that door. It, too, was locked. He heard a blood-curling scream sound from inside the house. Chris ran around to the back yard again and looked at the glass door again for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Chris what is going on?" Amy asked.  
  
"He's beating her again!" Chris snapped at her. His tone of voice scared her, as well as the message that it delivered.  
  
"Get in the pool and go under when I tell you to, ok?" Chris said. Amy wordlessly got back into the pool.  
  
"GO!" He yelled. Amy went under and Chris hurled himself at the door for all that he was worth. The glass shattered, spraying pieces of it everywhere. Chris stumbled for a minute, then made his way up the stairs. He dashed up to see Lisa lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Jeff was sitting on the bed with a bottle of liquor in one hand and the pocket-knife in the other. Chris went livid.  
  
"You son of a Bitch!!" he screamed, leaping at Jeff. He kept punching him blindly until he felt a hand on his shoulder try to tug him away. It was a cop. The paramedics had already gotten Lisa out of the room. All of this happened while Chris was beating the living hell out of Jeff. Chris halted his punching and stumbled to his feet. Then he ran to the car. He needed to get to Lisa...  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Chris sat in a waiting chair in the hospital. Amy was next to him.  
  
"Swear to God, if keep coming here like this, they're going to keep a room reserved for the Irvines." Chris mumbled. He hated hospitals with a vengeance. His mother had died in a hospital. So had many of his relatives. Chris himself had almost died in a hospital about 3 times. Twice when he was a kid. This was not about him, though. They were there to see Lisa. All throughout the night, she had lapsed in and out of death and consciousness while the doctors were trying to patch her up.  
  
She'd already lost the baby and quite a bit of blood. Jeff had sustained a broken nose, broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. He was also to be sentenced to jail for 70 years. Chris claimed that the bastard didn't get half of what he deserved.  
  
"Mr. Irvine?" Chris stood up. Another thing he hated about hospitals. They always call you by your last name with a Ms. or Mr. in front of it.  
  
"Yes?" A doctor walked over to him with his "scrubs" on.  
  
"Could you come with me for a minute?" Chris looked at Amy.  
  
"Be right back," He said to her. His mind was bracing himself for the worst. Once they were a respectable distance from Amy, the doctor spoke again.  
  
"Mr. Irvine, I don't know how to put this to you, but your sister passed away a couple of minutes ago." The doctor told him. Chris bit his tongue to hold in the tear that were threatening to come.  
  
"I'm so sorry, we tried hard to save her, but the loss of blood was simply too much." The doctor said. Chris nodded and thanked the doctor for all that he did.  
  
Chris made his way over to Amy, still fighting tears. Images from the past flying through his head. Images of his sister. Amy saw that something was seriously wrong. She stood up. Chris managed to hug her before he burst into tears. Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle were there also. They had to turn from Chris to wipe their own tears away. Amy held Chris for a couple of minutes until he stopped crying. Then they all made their way out of the hospital to make the funeral arrangements. 


	30. A 2nd Funeral For Lisa

Disclaimer: I own Lisa, which doesn't really matter anymore, since she's dead.  
  
A/N: Wow, 59 reviews. You guys are the best!! I love all of you (not like that...)!! I am so proud!! My Shawn Michaels fic has halted its progression. I haven't really been in a mood to write or type. School has a really big part to do with that. Damn homework...So, updates for the last part of this story could end up being far few and in between. Or, they could progress like they have been.  
  
XA/N: Where we last left off, a huge battle was about to commence between JB and Stephanie. Shortay was trying to steal the Rock. WTF? Rockie was (is) not happy with that at all. Other than that, everyone is kicking back with some popcorn and soda to enjoy the fight.  
  
"Ok, I want a good, clean fight!" Vince yelled. He had self-appointed himself referee. JB slightly hovered over the ground; her fists were clenched so tight, her knuckles were turning a white color. Stephanie was quite pale looking. The bell sounded.  
  
In the blink of an eye, JB was in front of Stephanie. JB punched her hard in the face, then alternated to her stomach and then back again to her face. By the time that JB took a breath and paused, Stephanie was bleeding.  
  
Vince looked a little surprise that a woman JB's size could do that much damage, but he smiled nonetheless. He enjoyed seeing his daughter get what she deserved, even if it wasn't him dishing it out. JB did something of a matrix-style move and flipped backwards, kicking Steph in the jaw as she went over. Eric Bischoff ran up from behind JB at that precise moment.  
  
Chris and Shawn both scooted forwards in their chairs, as if they were about to get up. Lizzie put a hand on Chris's arm and leaned forwards to whisper in his ear.  
  
"She'll be fine, relax." She said.  
  
Whilist this was going on, Rockie looked like she was about to explode at any second. Rock and Shortay had been flirting for the past 5 or 6 minutes. And it was really starting to piss her off. Although she was sitting a good 15 feet from them, it was evident on their faces what they were doing. Rockie was ignoring the match between JB and Steph, but she could tell that JB was in a little bit of trouble. Other than that, she was kicking ass. Rockie could finally take no more; she got up and slowly walked over to the two of them. Eric wrapped his arms around JB's waist.  
  
"Maybe we should hook up later and talk, and then maybe we could get a little physical." He snarled into her earlobe. JB looked back at him with mock seductiveness in her eyes. The blackness had drained; she had no more supernatural powers. Her eyes had returned to a crystal blue color, and on top of that, she actually looked healthy again.  
  
"How about.....not?" JB said, kicking Eric in the balls. He let go of her almost instantly. JB then returned her focus to Steph. JB managed to get a hold of a chair and began to beat the holy hell out of Stephanie. Vince finally rang the bell to end the match after seeing the way his daughter's face looked.  
  
"Aw, something to match her horrible voice." JB noted. Vince raised her hand in victory and Shawn walked up and kissed her.  
  
"MM, I hope there's more where that came from."  
  
"There's plenty." Shawn said, smiling.  
  
What happened to Shortay, Rockie and Rock?  
  
Will Rockie kill everyone?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of XA/N!!  
  
**  
  
Next Week  
  
Chris and Amy walked into the funeral parlor to view Lisa's appearance before friends started to arrive. Chris was her only living relative. As they walked up the aisle of empty chairs, Chris kept having little flashbacks of her childhood, her prom night, the night she'd introduced him to her new boyfriend, and the one that reoccurred the most often, the night she died. They all ended when he got to her casket. He fought back tears again. 23 years old. She'd been 23 years old. He felt guilty that he had told her that Jeff was good for her. But, he hadn't known, so there was no use going on a guilt trip now.  
  
Chris felt like the whole thing was a dream. His friends came to visit. Her friends came to visit. He greeted and hugged every single one of them. After everyone had viewed, he walked over to the podium to speak.  
  
"Although," he started, "Although Lisa lived a short life, she lived a very eventful one. We were practically inseparable throughout her life. She confided in me with many things and I with her. We both, however, shared a very common liking for the band, Creed. We could spend countless hours listening to their songs. There was one song that we claimed to be our song, and we sang it in duet form, even though Scott Stapp is the only one really singing. I'd like to ask the sound crew to play that song now.  
  
You always reached out to me And helped me believe All these memories we share I will cherish every one of them The truth of it is, there's a right way to live And you showed me So now, you live on In the words of a song You're a melody.  
  
Cause you stand here with me now.  
  
Just when fear blinded me You taught me to dream I'll give you everything I am And still fall short of what you've done for me In this life that I live I hope I can give love unselfishly I've learned the world is bigger than me You're my daily dose of reality.  
  
Cause you stand here with me now.  
  
On and on we sing On and on we sing this song Cause you stand here with me.  
  
"You're standing here with me, Lisa. I won't ever forget it!" Chris said, then stepped away from the podium. 


	31. Chris Irvine, huge rock star, king of th...

Disclaimer: Once again, I am penniless and don't own shit. Plus, I just killed off the only character I could claim ownership to....that was smart....  
  
A/N: Sorry about updates again people. School was once again a problem. I wanted to update Wednesday, but the site was being funky and wouldn't let me sign into my account. So, I said screw it and did something else. Yesterday, it did the same thing to me again, so once again, I said screw it. Today, woo hoo!! I can sign in!! It's amazing! I was writing on my other story during these intervals also, so I hope to have something up pretty soon with it, although no promises. Once again, thanks to all of my great reviewers!! You guys are awesome!! BTW, Kristy, I checked out your site and it's pretty bitchin'. I signed up for an account, so I should be posting soon. Ok, now it is time for me to shut up so that we can get on with XA/N!!  
  
XA/N: Ok, the last time that this was updated (try not to think about how long it's been), I had just finished beating the shit out of Steph and Rockie and Shortay were just about to have a run-in since Shortay was flirting with Rock. Here we go:  
  
Vince raised JB's hand in victory.  
  
"The winner is Jer-" Vince started, but JB cut him off. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded. "The winner is JerichosBabe, or as we will now call her JB!" (We've been doing it already, but work with me.) Shawn and Chris both stood up immediately to begin clapping. Lizzie followed shortly thereafter. Kristy put 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. All of this was a blur to Rockie, though. She walked as if in slow motion. She had the thoughts of killing Shortay or killing Rock, but she knew if she killed him that wouldn't solve anything.  
  
JB happened to notice what was going on between Rockie and Shortay. Being friends of both, she decided to try and help them out. She started to walk that way, but a hand grabbed her foot. She turned to see Eric Bischoff having a death grip on her foot.  
  
"Eric, let go. You lost. It's over now." JB said. Eric looked up with some slight sorrow in his eyes, but it didn't last for long. He pulled a sword out of his ass (pretty much) and tried to stab JB with it. She ducked and it struck someone who had been standing behind her. It struck Kazza, who had been coming up to help JB.  
  
Rockie took note of what had happened. Shortay and the Rock stood up. JB leaped up with speed and agility. She yanked the sword out quickly, throwing it to the side. She put her hands where the wound was as all of the reviewers crowded round. A small amount of white light enclosed the wound and the wound was healed. Kazza was asleep though because the magic did have it's side effects. Edge continued to hold her and her stroked her face. Chris held Lizzie close.  
  
"If that would happen to me, what would you do?" Lizzie asked. Chris looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I would never leave your side." He answered truthfully (for once lol). Then they kissed.  
  
Rockie was still gaining on Shrotay. Finally, she grabbed her and spun her around. Shortay spun around and was met with a swift punch to the face. Rock was immediately taken aback by what Rockie had done. When JB heard the commotion, she stood up again.  
  
"Great," she muttered. She walked over to where Shortay was standing with her fists held high to defend herself against Rockie now.  
  
"Guys, what is going on here?" JB asked, just a little upset. She had just saved the world of wrestling from total destruction and relived everyone of Stephanie's squeaky horrible voice, not to mention being frozen in a crystal prism for 2 chapters. She wasn't happy that there was quarreling going on between reviewers.  
  
After asking that question, JB was met with a swift punch to the jaw that sent her world into a blur. She took a step back and Rockie and Shortay went at it..  
  
Who punched JB?  
  
Why does Rockie hate Shrotay so much? Wait..never mind that one  
  
Until next time! XA/N!!  
  
**  
  
**8 Months Later** Chris rolled over in bed. The baby was due at any given time. He was losing sleep over the fact that his wife could go into labor when he was sleeping and he would not know it. He wanted to be the best father and husband he could be to the baby and Amy. Amy put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Try to get some sleep, babe." She said.  
  
"I'm trying, but it's not working." He told her. She took a sharp breath in.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think that it's time." She said, gritting her teeth. Chris jumped out of bed and pulled on the jeans that were lying on the floor, then pulled on a t-shirt. He helped her out of bed and down the stairs. He grabbed her bag on the table next to the door and patted his pocket to make sure that he had his keys. He opened the door and he locked the door behind them.  
  
"You're being so calm and quiet about this." She marveled.  
  
"Only gone through this about a million times in my head." He told her. He helped her into the car. As she sat down in the passenger seat, a contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't think of anything to yell, so she merely screamed. Chris closed the door and ran around to the other side of the SUV. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine.  
  
"Let's roll!" he yelled, but Amy barely heard him.  
  
**5 Minutes Later**  
  
Ok, Amy I need you to push." The doctor said. Amy grabbed Chris's hand inadvertedly. It took all of Chris's energy to not cry out. (If you can recall, he can feel other people's pain) He could feel the pain that she was having to go through to have this baby, and it was coursing through his body. With every contraction, he had to bite his tongue and try not to scream. She was doing remarkably well for being this much pain, or so he thought. He on the other hand, wasn't doing very good at all. When the baby finally came out, Amy released Chris's hand and he slumped to the ground.  
  
She immediately laughed at her mistake and the doctor took it that he had fainted. They handed the baby to Amy, but even then, there were problems. A couple of nurses managed to get Chris to another room.  
  
**30 Minutes Later**  
  
Chris opened his eyes to be greeted with the smiling faces of Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit.  
  
"Way to go Irvine!" Kurt yelled. He's hiding something, Chris thought.  
  
"Chris you are the 1st man to ever experience childbirth, how'd it feel?" Benoit asked. He's hiding it too, Chris thought again. Chris played along though, and glared at Benoit.  
  
"When your wives yell and scream at you while in labor, they've got a pretty damn good reason to." Chris said. "Speaking of wives, where's mine and my baby?" Benoit and Kurt instantly looked away. That's it, Chris thought. My baby. Angle and Benoit pointed to the bed next to him. She was asleep.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Is the baby ok?"  
  
"Well, after the birth, everything was ok, but then the baby stopped crying all of a sudden-you had a boy by the way. Anyways, they couldn't get him to start crying again and they were in the process of running test on him when she went into a seizure. They got her calmed down and by the time that happened, the baby had died." Benoit said. "They said his heart was underdeveloped." Chris hung his head.  
  
"Damn." He said. 


	32. Love can be BitterSweet

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own nothin'  
  
A/N: Sorry about the deaths. I think that when I wrote that part of the story, I was just depressed. Or, I just felt like killing some people. Either way, no more death!! I will try to fulfill my promise on that! Also, a little reminder, this chapter will be the shortest chapter in the whole story. I would go ahead and condense it with the next chapter, but it wouldn't make too much sense then, and it would make the next chapter way too long. 67 reviews!! WOW!!! You guys are awesome!! I would love, love, love, love, love, love, to see this baby get 100! Review twice!! You can just put hi in the second one for all that I care, please, please review, though! Now, we move on to Operation Get The Rockie's Rock Back and Laying the Smackethdown on Anyone's Candyass That Gets in the Way. Or, as it is normally called, XA/N!!  
  
XA/N: Ok, Kazza got stabbed, Rockie and Shortay were going at it, and somebody punched me!?!?!?  
  
"You little bitch," Rockie screamed, "You're trying to steal him away from me!" Shortay looked at Rockie and laughed.  
  
"Me? Trying to steal him? What are you smoking?" Rockie immediately put her fists down.  
  
"You mean you're not trying to take him away?"  
  
"No," Shortay said, "I already have him!!" And, with that, Shortay promptly punched Rockie in the face. All of the other reviewers have now gathered around the two of them. All of them are chanting "fight, fight!" JB, meanwhile, is a little upset.  
  
"Wait just a damn minute here!" She yelled. The crowd silenced and Rockie and Sortay put their fists down.  
  
"Now, this is my story, and I'll do what I damn well please. But, this," she said gesturing to the bruise forming on her cheek, "is way out of line. I will not stand for my reviewers hitting me. (Although, a lot of you probably would like to do that from time to time.) Plus, I have these two fighting over the Rock? I know the only fair way to settle this."  
  
JB walked over to the far side of the area/room/thing that everyone was in and opened a door that instantly popped up when she touched it.  
  
"Now, Rockie, you will get the Rock back by default because you had him first. Shortay, come over here." JB said. Shortay left the circle of people while Rockie stuck her tongue out. Shortay gave her the finger as she was walking.  
  
Shortay arrived at the door quickly. JB closed it for the time being.  
  
"Now, Shortay, behind this door, you will meet the man of your dreams. Do you want to open it and see him?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you're stupid!" Rockie yelled out. JB shot her a look and Rockie changed her attention to Rock.  
  
Shortay opened the door, and to everyone's surprise.....  
  
What will happen next in this weird, wild world of mine, that I have created?  
  
Who is it?  
  
Is this story going to get 100 reviews?  
  
Hopefully, we shall find out next time on....XA/N!!!  
  
**  
  
**2 Days Later**  
  
Chris and Amy walked out of the hospital a very discouraged couple. Their first child was already dead. Sure, they could always have another one, but do you honestly think that you would want to do something like that at a time like this? I didn't think so.  
  
"Chris?" Amy asked as they got into the car. Chris sat in his seat.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked tiredly. Amy sat down and closed the door.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. Chris shut his door and put the key in the ignition.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For the baby." Chris turned to face her, tears threatening to come in his eyes.  
  
"No, babe, that wasn't your fault...it was mine." Now, it was Amy's turn to look at Chris.  
  
"It was both of our faults, then."  
  
"I guess so." There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then.  
  
"I'm sorry about grabbing your hand-I forgot." Chris smirked.  
  
"Nah, that's ok, I got a rare treat-I'm the only man to ever experience childbirth!" Amy let a small smile come across her face.  
  
"You know, if you keep showing up at the hospital like this, they are going to know you by name and have a room reserved for you."  
  
"I think that they already do." Chris said. Amy chuckled.  
  
"I love you Chris Irvine."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Amy Irvine." He said as they embraced.  
  
**  
  
Sappy and short. The best way to go for a chapter right now. Do not fear though comrades, a decent sized (if not long) chapter is coming your way!! 


	33. Holes in the Floor of Heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! End of story!!  
  
A/N: Not much to say today. Sorry about updates once again. There's a little one-word thing that happens to be the price you pay for being 14. School. Homework. OR Hell. Either one of those happens to work nicely with my situation. It seems that I only had 2 people read the last chapter. (Thanx to Rockie and Kazza for reviewing twice, that was so cool of you guys to do!!) There are only 2 chapters after this one so brace yourself, for the end is near!! Now, on to XA/N!  
  
XA/N: Ok, Shortay was about to open the door with the man of her dreams behind it, and Rockie and Rock are happily together again. Lizzie and Chris are still together as are Kazza and Edge, Kristy and RVD and anyone else that I happen to be missing..  
  
Shortay opened the door and to everyone's surprise, out walks....  
  
(I can't use his real name) XxX!!! (We'll call him Ben Diesel...)  
  
Shortay squeals with delight and hugs Ben until he looks like his eyes could pop out of his head. A couple of the reviewers look jealous because...well..it's Ben Diesel!! (This is too funny.)  
  
After all of the excitement died down, everyone went to a small campfire that (magically) appeared on the ground. (Hey, everything just appears in this world.) Shawn sat by JB, and everyone else's little boyfriend/lover sits by them.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do now?" Chris asks JB. JB shrugs.  
  
"I don't really know. I don't have anything else to do with this story. XA/N anyways."  
  
"Will you write a sequel?" Shawn asks. Once again, JB shrugs.  
  
"Depends if the people want it. If the people want me to rattle on about a sequel, then hell, I'll do it!"  
  
As JB finished her sentence, an explosion cut through the silence. The sky grew dark, almost like night. It was hard to see more than 3 feet in front of your face. Glowing eyes were barely distinct in the background. A dark figure hopped up, flipped and landed in front of JB. Everyone was frozen in place. Al looked at this hooded figure with the glowing eyes wondering what would happen next...  
  
**  
  
**3 Months Later**  
  
"Are you ready?" Chris asked Amy. She nodded.  
  
"As ready as I'm gonna be." She said. Their music hit, and they walked out, hand in hand. The couple smiled at each other as they walked down. They were about to fight in a tag match with Trish Stratus and Bubba Ray Dudley (as if that tag team hasn't been used enough lately). The two shared a quick kiss before their opponents came out. Trish and Bubba wasted no time in getting down to the ring. The bell rang and the match started.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Amy and Trish dominated in the ring, while Chris and Bubba dominated outside. Chris knocked Bubba down and then turned to go get a chair. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the ring. He was too concerned with his own battle.  
  
Chris reached his destination and pulled a chair up. He turned and folded it. Chris barely heard the fans screaming for him. Or, what he thought was screaming for him. He didn't notice the man who had jumped the barricade behind him, either. Bubba was still down and Amy was doing great in the ring-that was all that mattered to him at that moment.  
  
He felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder. The hand spun him around, and when Chris came face-to-face with the person, he was met with a piercing pain in the lower abdomen. Chris looked down, horrified with his find. A knife had been dug right into him. Blood, slowly, started to ooze out of the wound. Chris found himself flashing back to the night when he had tried to commit suicide. Security came and tried to pull Chris's attacker away from him. In doing this, the pulled off the ski mask.  
  
It was Eric.  
  
Chris couldn't help but smile a little bit. Eric smirked back at him. They were not smiling for the same reason. Eric was smiling because he thought that he had won. Chris was smiling because he had just figured out the best way to kill Eric.  
  
The crowd had gone unusually silent. The fighting in the ring stopped. Chris grabbed hold of Eric's hand. Then, he pulled Eric closer.  
  
"If I go down, you're coming with me." Chris said. Eric howled in pain when Chris grabbed his hand. They both stood there, frozen with shock and pain. Amy slid out of the ring and walked over to Chris. Eric was screaming and withering in pain. Chris stood tall, a knife dug in his stomach, holding Eric's hand as he slid to the ground. His eyes were shut tight, as if concentrating. Security and paramedics kept trying to intervene, but Chris would not release his grasp. Amy put her hand on his arm to try and talk to him, but when their skin touched, an immense pain seared through her. She could only stand and watch helplessly as Eric released his grip on the knife and fell to the ground.  
  
After that happened, Chris opened his eyes and dropped his grip. Eric fell all the way to the ground and started convulsing. Within seconds he was dead. Chris stood for a few seconds longer, then fell to his knees. He then took the knife out. Amy rushed to his side and cupped his head in her hands. The pain was no longer there for her. He was dying.  
  
"Amy...I...Love...You." He managed to gasp as his body shook. Amy held her tears.  
  
"I love you too, Chris."  
  
"Damn this hurts." He said, trying to smile, but failing horribly.  
  
"I know, I touched your arm a minute ago and I felt it." Chris looked upset.  
  
"Are you alright? I-I didn't mean for it to go to you."  
  
"I'm fine Chris. But, I have to tell you something." Chris winced.  
  
"What?" "You gotta pull through this, Chris, you've got to do this because..because.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Because you have the chance to be a daddy again." She said. Despite all of the pain he was in, Chris got a smile out.  
  
"That's great news, babe." He said. "I'm gonna pull through this, just you wait." Chris deadlocked eyes with Amy and struggled to keep the sir flow in. Tears were in his eyes. He refused to give in, refused to be weak. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip. He felt Amy's cool hand on his face. It was like that night that seemed so long ago, when he had been shot. Amy had been there at that point, too. Chris could feel his eyes releasing what very well could be his last tears.  
  
He felt himself being lifted up into the ambulance. Amy walked in behind him. She opened his hand. He looked at her. She dropped something in and closed it. It was his necklace. She leaned in so he could speak to her.  
  
"Keep it." He said. Amy's eyes started to water. For so long she had been strong for his sake, it wasn't going to end here. She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Give it to our baby, for me, will you?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I love you." He said, his breathing slowing because he was losing the energy to breathe. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue. His hand lost all grip on Amy's, but Amy refused to let go. The door opened and they brought him out, silently. Amy hopped out of the back of the ambulance.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered. "Please come back to me."  
  
Then she headed off towards the ER. 


	34. Another Daddy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Understand? Nothing!!  
  
A/N: Way to go Lizzie for making an awesome comeback with her fic Suddenly Something I'm Not!! Also, if you haven't noticed, I have a new fic up as well. It is called Next to Nothing, and it is a Shawn Michaels fic. I'm begging you to check it out and give it a chance! Ok, that being said, it's now time for XA/N!  
  
XA/N: OK, everyone was frozen in place and a hooded figure with glowing eyes is in front of us...  
  
Chris stared intently at the ice-blue glowing eyes in front of him. There was something about those eyes..  
  
Lizzie was about to go crazy when she noticed that the cloaked figure was making its way towards Chris. (After all, we know that Lizzie is in love with Chris, wouldn't you want to try and protect him from other women [if it's a woman..])  
  
Rockie was holding on to Rock and vice versa. Shortay and Ben were holding hands. All of my reviewers and their men were holding desperately onto their men. JB was not, however, holding onto Shawn. Shawn was no longer there. JB scanned her eyes along this world she had created, looking for him. She couldn't find him.  
  
The cloaked figure walked up to stand face-to-face with Chris. Chris tried to take a step back, but he couldn't. He was forced to stare at those familiar gleaming blue eyes. The hooded figure reached above its head and pulled off the hood. Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing standing right in front of him....  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun....What will happen next?  
  
Find out only, in the season finale of XA/N next chapter!!!  
  
**  
  
**2 Years Later**  
  
"Jason! Come back here! You're too far out!" Amy yelled at her 2-year old son. A small boy with blondish-auburn hair turned around.  
  
"'Kay momma, I comin'." He yelled. He started to try and run up to his mother, but fell several times. When he finally reached Amy, he had dirt and sand all over him. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"Jason Christopher Irvine, bad boy!" She said in mock seriousness. She picked up Jason and walked back towards the house. Amy opened the patio door and stepped into the kitchen. She put him down, and he went to go get a drink.  
  
"We need to talk sweetie." She said. Jason nodded, grabbed a Capri-Sun and toddled over to his high chair. Amy helped him up and opened the drink for him. As Amy was about to start talking, Jason asked her an important question.  
  
"Mommy, where's my daddy?" He asked. Amy took a deep breath.  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"You see, about 6 months before you were born, your daddy got hurt real bad." Amy started; she had no idea how she was going to break the news to her son. Better yet, the man she was going to meet in a half an hour. "Your daddy died from that accident, Jason."  
  
Jason looked like that sentence didn't mean a thing to him. Amy continued.  
  
  
  
"You know that necklace that you wear around your neck?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was his." Amy absently ran a hand over her own necklace. "Anyways, we're going to go talk to your new daddy right now, so let's go get you cleaned up." She said. She almost couldn't believe what she had said. She hoped that Jason wouldn't tell him that yet. She wanted to be the one to do that.  
  
**Cameron, NC Hospital**  
  
Amy led her son into a place that she knew all too well. She'd been there a lot over the past few years. She checked into the visitor's center, then headed for the elevator. She hit the button for the top floor.  
  
"I hate elevators," She muttered. " I hate hospitals too. Why is this on the top floor?" Jason merely looked at all of the neat buttons on the door.  
  
The elevator ride ended and they stepped out. They walked down the hallway a little bit , then Amy stopped abruptly. She peered into the window to look at the lifeless form on the hospital bed. Amy picked her son up.  
  
"See that man in there?" Jason nodded his agreement. "That's the man we came to meet."  
  
Jason looked carefully at the man inside the window. Amy set him back down and opened the door and walked inside the room. She led Jason to in and took a seat. The door closed softly behind them. Jason kind of tip-toed over to the opposite of the man. Jason noticed the ring on this strange man's finger. It was identical to that of his mother's. Well, one of his mother's rings. For a while, there had been another man around the house. That man had been mean. Momma had divorced that man. Occasionally, though, he would still see that man with the blond hair. His mom still got threatening calls from him sometimes, and that was about it.  
  
Jason climbed into the nearest chair and stared at the man who was now staring at him.  
  
"Daddy?" The man smiled.  
  
"Hey," The man said. He had a scratchy voice. Amy smiled. "Do you know my name Jason?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Nope, I sure don't." 


	35. A Family and Story Complete

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jason. If you are reading this chapter, you would've already known that from the previous 30 something chapters.  
  
The author's note has been moved to the end of the chapter, but don't read it until you've read everything up here! (heh heh....)  
  
XA/N: Where we last left off, Lizzie couldn't believe what she was seeing (I think...)  
  
The weird figure unveiled itself to be...  
  
....LIZZIE!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Lizzie was staring right into her own face. Right in front of her stood a clone (or what she thought) of herself. Chris couldn't believe it either.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you?" Lizzie asked, rather irritated.  
  
"The real Lizzie." It said.  
  
Now everyone was confused. Who was the real Lizzie?  
  
"OK, I know how to solve this very simply." JB said matter-of-factly. "I will ask the Lizzies a question that only the true Lizzie would know." Everyone nodded in agreement to this.  
  
"Now, who was Shawn Michaels' daughter in Sweet Chin Music?" JB asked. The accused clone's eyes lit up immediately while the "real" Lizzie was still thinking.  
  
"OK, Lizzie. What was her name?" JB said to the "real" one.  
  
"Amy!" She yelled triumphantly. The "clone" laughed.  
  
"Shows what you know. Her name was Amelia Melody Michaels." She said. JB clapped her hands.  
  
"Right on!" (I know that this is gay, but, I'm trying to get back to the story!)  
  
The accused clone then proceeded to beat the hell out of the other Lizzie. After that, she released the holding spell she had on everyone. She walked over to Chris while the others were talking.  
  
"Hey, aren't heroes supposed to always get the girl?" Lizzie joked. Chris smiled.  
  
"I think that you are right in that assumption." He said, then enveloped her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. (AWWWWWWWWW)  
  
*  
  
"Hey, wassup wit dat?" Rockie said, obviously wanting the Rock to do likewise.  
  
"Rockie, would you like some...(funky hip toss thingy).strudel?" Rockie smiled.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!!"  
  
*  
  
Shawn walked over to JB.  
  
"So, I guess this is good bye for now, huh?" He asked sadly.  
  
"It only has to be good bye if you want it to be." JB said, bringing him in for a nice, long kiss.  
  
Every girl who has her man, got a very awesome kiss. (Sorry that I didn't put everybody in here. I'm thinking about all of you always. Peace.)  
  
XA/N has officially ended. Possibility that I might fire the old beast up in Next to Nothing, but we'll just have to wait and see. Had a lot of fun with this guys, thanks a ton!!  
  
**  
  
"You have no idea what my name is do you?" The man asked Jason.  
  
"No, I don't. Do I have to guess it?"  
  
"Can if you want to." He said. Amy smiled. The new guy and Amy shared a glance at each other.  
  
"Um...Joe?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Jason!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Nope, wrong again."  
  
"Eric?" Jason asked and the man flinched. He looked at Amy. The look that he gave her wasn't exactly a kind one.  
  
"No."  
  
"Jeff, Matt or Lance?"  
  
"No." Jason shook his head.  
  
"Man, your name is hard to guess! But, I think I know it now. Adam?" The man laughed.  
  
"If my name was Adam, I'd have to punch myself." Jason sighed.  
  
"Fine, I give up. What IS your name?" The man had a smirk on his face now.  
  
"I don't know if I want to tell you."  
  
"Puh-lese?" Jason kept repeating until the man looked at Amy and she nodded.  
  
"Oh, alright." The man said. "My name is Chris."  
  
"Chris! The one name I didn't guess!" Jason said with obvious sarcasm. "Hey, that's my middle name too!" Chris smiled. The doctor walked in at that time. Molly Holly walked in behind him.  
  
"Hey Molly." Chris and Amy said in unison.  
  
"Hey Jason, will you go with Molly for a couple of minutes so that Chris, the doctor and I can talk?"  
  
"Sure thing." Jason said. It was obvious with his tone that he liked this girl. They left the room and the doctor took up the conversation.  
  
"Your son is getting big." He remarked.  
  
"That he is." Amy said. Chris was silent.  
  
"We'll need you to come in every 3 months for a check up and you'll be on medication for about a year." The doctor said. Chris shook his head. He hated hospitals. Amy put a hand on his back. He recoiled at her touch. He happened to glance at the little boy in the window waving and making funny faces at him.  
  
"I'll do it." He said. The doctor nodded and left. Chris turned to face Amy.  
  
"He's not mine is he?" Chris asked her. Her eyes started to tear up and she shook her head. "Whose is he then?" Amy stared sobbing.  
  
"Eric's, but Jason thinks that you're his father." She managed to say. Chris couldn't believe it.  
  
"Eric! Why Eric? You cheated on me...."  
  
"I had to Chris!!! I had to, or he threatened to kill you!! I did it for you!"  
  
"Well, he ended up almost succeeding didn't he?" Chris snapped. He'd been in a coma for 2 years from that stabbing.  
  
"When I told him, he got ticked off and pulled a knife saying that it was coming your way if I told you." Chris didn't reply. He slid out of the bed and started to pull his clothes on under the hospital gown. He didn't speak another word to her.  
  
**Back at the House**  
  
"Dad, come check out my room!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Be right there!" Chris shouted. Jason ran into his room and noises could be heard as he struggled to pick up all of the toys. Chris looked at Amy.  
  
"Amy, why?" Chris asked lowly.  
  
"We've been through this." Amy said.  
  
"I know, but why would you do this to us?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking.."  
  
"Well, obviously not!" he yelled. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I slept with Eric Bischoff!!" She yelled at him then started to cry. Chris felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too, hon. Let's just forget about all of this ok?"  
  
"Only if you think that you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course I can." Jason then walked out into the living room to see his parents hugging and crying. He smiled. His family was finally complete. For once and For all....  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry to end this thing. It's been so much fun seeing people's reactions when I do certain things. It's just totally awesome. As most of you know by now, I have another fic out that has to deal with Shawn Michaels (who made an awesome return last night, I might add). The title is Next to Nothing. I really think that if you liked this one, you'll love Next to Nothing. I think that it is leaps and bounds above this one. I also apologize for not updating in over a week. School is, once again a bitch. I think that everybody knows that by now. It's been a blast writing this story and typing it up. I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Peace out and I love you guys!! 


End file.
